Damaged People
by Ani-V
Summary: Y aunque no podías pensar mucho, sí recordabas cómo correr y tu cuerpo te llevó al límite de tus fuerzas, corriendo detrás de las alas de ángel de Dixon, la visión periférica jodida, tu mundo centrado en un chaleco de cuero mal remendado. Igual que tú.
1. Chapter 1

_"He stepped down, avoiding any long look at her as one avoids long looks at the sun, but seeing her as one sees the sun, without looking.__" _~ **Leo Tolstoy**

**I. Mantas **

Hace algunas semanas que la prisión se ha ido al traste y que tu padre ha muerto.

_Muerto._

(O eso supones.)

Recuerdas vagamente los gritos, el calor sofocante de finales de Septiembre en Georgia y del fuego ácido que quemaba todo lo que habíais construido. Recuerdas el tanque, grande, todo el miedo de un ejército en una pieza de metal. Recuerdas el brillo del sol en la espada de samurái de Michonne. Recuerdas, a pesar de que era imposible que lo oyeras, el ruido del hueso al ser abierto, cortado, triturado.

Recuerdas los gritos de Maggie y el ruido de la metralla, la rabia más que el dolor, intentando alcanzar a alguno de esos cabrones, intentando enmendar el daño provocado, intentando _algo_.

Pero quién sabe si aún estaba muerto. Quizá la cabeza de tu padre había vuelto de entre los muertos y estaba en el suelo, mordiendo a ciegas, emitiendo esos sonidos tristes y llorosos a los que te habías acostumbrado con el tiempo.

Después de eso, ya no recuerdas nada. Por más que lo intentas, eres incapaz de capturar una sola imagen del momento de después.

No más dolor, no más rabia, no más tristeza.

Un zombie más, igual de muerta que ellos, no mucho más viva, vagando por los alrededores, a la espera de que una bala te atravesara el cerebro o de que el fuego te hiciera la carne trizas.

No fue hasta que Daryl apareció y te hizo correr, que recordaste a qué sabía el aire en los pulmones y que tus músculos funcionaban con oxígeno. No fue hasta que te gritó que teníais que salir de ahí, que tu memoria sensorial recuperó la vida, y aunque no podías pensar mucho, sí recordabas cómo correr y tu cuerpo te llevó al límite de tus fuerzas, corriendo detrás de las alas de ángel de Dixon, la visión periférica jodida, tu mundo centrado en un chaleco de cuero mal remendado.

Igual que tú.

Corrías porque correr era más fácil que cualquier otra cosa, porque correr era lo único que sabías hacer para mantener una vida que no sabías si tenías a salvo. Corrías porque el ángel que corre contigo te lo pide en silencio.

Georgia tiene peculiaridades.

Como en cualquier sitio del sur, el calor es abrasador en verano, sofocante y casi palpable. No te deja respirar, ni moverte, se te pega como un cuerpo que te abraza y te atrapa y no te deja ir.

Pero cuando el frío entra, es más húmedo que otra cosa, y no importa las capas de ropa que lleves puestas, pasarás frío. No importa lo mucho que te muevas o lo mucho que te abrigues, iras todo el día tiritando, con la sensación de que te has metido en un pozo de agua helada solo por gusto.

Esta vez, como no podía ser de otra manera, el otoño entra de golpe, y Daryl y tú aun estáis rondando por los bosques de Georgia, escondidos entre la vegetación. Vuestro pequeño campamento apenas se sostiene y hace algún tiempo que has renunciado en pensar en encontrar a nadie de vuestro grupo.

Sabes que siguen vivos. Lo sabes y punto. Pero viajar con Daryl y que no se te pegara nada de su realismo era improbable, así que tras varias semanas has aprendido a no abrir mucho la boca, a no soñar despierta, vivir el día a día si es que estabas viva. Las páginas de tu diario son sólo aliento para el fuego.

Es Octubre y hace frío y el fuego apenas está encendido.

Daryl ha salido a cazar algo para la cena, y aunque no está lloviendo todavía, el ambiente está cargado de lluvia, una humedad tan fuerte que ahoga el fuego.

Suspiras porque te sientes inútil y no quieres que la hoguera se termine de apagar antes de que vuelva Dixon. No soportas cuando te mira como si fueras el mal que puebla la tierra, como si le estuvieras arruinando la vida. Como si le dieras unas responsabilidades que no quiere. Como si vieras demasiado de él. No quieres ser un gasto de comida, de agua y aire. No quieres estar viva y no estarlo. No quieres ser una superviviente muerta, una concha vacía y mucho menos, no quieres perderte por el camino. _Por favor, por favor, que no me pierda_.

Así que cavas un agujero.

El pelo te cae en los ojos y te lo apartas con un soplido, tienes los dedos demasiado fríos para pelearte con la goma para recogerlo y las manos demasiado sucias de tierra como para tocarlo. No es que el pelo estuviera mucho más limpio.

Cavas con las manos desnudas y las uñas rotas en el suelo, cavas y consigues hacer un agujero, no muy profundo ni muy elevado, lo suficiente para que fuego no se ahogue ni se apague, y para que nadie lo vea. Sonríes pensando en que Daryl estará orgulloso de ti. O al menos, no se molestará. Con él, nunca se sabe.

Arrastras con cuidado los palos y las brasas, con ayuda de tu bota, y después soplas un poco para avivarlo. El fuego vuelve a la vida y tú suspiras aliviada y das gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores, porque justo en ese momento llega Daryl con un ¿búho? en la mano, y al parecer está de acuerdo con tu idea. No sonríe, no del todo, pero hace un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, y esa noche cuando te pasa tu parte de la cena notas que lo hace convencido de que te la has ganado.

Un par de días después, tal y como habías predicho, las lluvias empiezan.

Al principio no son muy fuertes, solo llovizna, que te cala hasta los huesos poco a poco y necesitáis algo más que una tienda de campaña en medio de la nada.

Cuando intentas decírselo a Daryl solo te gruñe, mirándote por debajo del pelo, los ojos azules juzgándote como si pensara que eres gilipollas solo por decirle algo que ya sabe. Porque evidentemente que lo sabe. _Él lo sabe todo._

Te estás empezando a cansar de su actitud, pero no dices nada. Al fin y al cabo, de no ser por él, te estarías muriendo de hambre. Odias deberle nada a nadie. No quieres que te deje sola tirada en medio de la nada.

Últimamente tus sentimientos son contradictorios.

Esa noche, Daryl se pierde algunas horas más de lo normal. Aguantas con el fuego vivo, pero te metes dentro de la tienda de campaña porque estás helada y porque está empezando a llover otra vez. Si sigue así dentro de nada estarás empapada y no habrá fuego para calentar la cena. No habrá fuego, punto.

Te sientes mal por sentirte pequeña y sin medios. Quieres echar a correr hacia la nada. No quieres ser una carga. No quieres estar sola. Odias sentirte tan débil y lo odias a él por ser tan fuerte.

¿Y por qué no puede hablar, por el amor de Dios? Ya no recuerdas el sonido de tu voz.

En algún punto de la noche la hoguera se apaga, la lluvia cae constante pero floja y tú te quedas dormida, con el diario hecho pedazos debajo de la cabeza, sueños rotos y maltrechos.

Cuando te despiertas, más de madrugada aún, estás arropada con una manta que antes no tenías, una manta de pelo gruesa y calentita. Es oscura y huele a armario, pero es pesada y caliente, y te parece el cielo.

Asomas la cabeza y ves a Daryl apoyado contra un árbol, la ballesta en la mano, la camisa de manga larga cubriéndole hasta las manos, fumando despreocupado. Ha ido a por ropa. No a por cena. Ha arriesgado el culo porque la señorita duerma más calentita. Las lágrimas se te acumulan en los ojos pero te niegas a llorar. No quieres deberle nada. No quieres ser desagradecida.

Ha preferido una noche con el estómago vacío para que duermas bien. Porque por supuestísimo que él no iba a dormir ahí contigo. Porque él prefería hacer guardia, quedarse dormido casi de pie, las ojeras eternas arrastrando como almas en pena. Prefería eso, no tomarse ningún descanso, hacerte sentir aún más una carga. (No es cierto, no es por ti, ni por él. Es por todo. Es porque te mira como si te fueras a romper. Es porque te mira como si quisiera evitarlo y como si pudiera provocarlo y disfrutarlo por el camino.)

El pelo de la manta te hace cosquillas en la nuca y quieres llorar, y abrazarlo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas se las tomaría bien, así que solo lo llamas.

"Daryl"

Apenas un susurro, no quieres arriesgarte y sabes que él te escuchará. Como escucha todos y cada uno de los sonidos de la noche. Como un cazador.

Vuelve la cabeza "¿Hm?"

"Gracias"

No te contesta, sólo asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a lo suyo, dándole una calada al cigarro, la brasa naranja reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

Daryl no dice mucho más y sabes que no merece la pena seguir intentándolo, asique te das la vuelta con un suspiro y haces lo único que se te ocurre para demostrarle que estás agradecida: te hundes en la manta, y duermes tranquila, dejándolo con su soledad, evitando pensar en los ojos azules que se te clavan en la nuca, más fríos que el hielo, quemando igual.

Un día llueve demasiado.

(Y das gracias a Dios de que no es una tormenta tropical, al fin y al cabo estáis en zona de huracanes)

Llueve tanto que vuestra tienda de campaña, la manta que Daryl te consiguió y todo lo que no estuviese en una mochila sale flotando en el suelo de tierra, mezclandose con ramas y hojas, alimañas que destrozan la tierra y llegarán a algún sitio acumulándose como basura.

No merece la pena recoger nada, así que esta vez cuando miras a Daryl con cara de "_ahora sí necesitamos un techo, D_", él no te dice nada (no es que dijera mucho la última vez) pero mientras lo sigues, ves que sus pasos llevan hacia la carretera, hacia fuera de la vegetación, donde el suelo deja de ser barro y la lluvia golpea contra asfalto.

"Más deprisa, niña" casi gruñe, porque el agua te cae en la cara y no te deja ver, y tu pelo es una maraña y te estas muriendo de frío así que avanzas despacio.

"Deberíamos esperar a que amaine" te quejas.

"No" se para, te espera, te mira desde arriba cuando llegas a su altura "ahora es más seguro"

Ruedas los ojos, y quieres gritarle. Quieres gritarle que si coge un constipado y se tira tres días a cuarenta de fiebre no será más seguro para nadie. Quieres gritarle que estás cansada y que odias sus alas de ángel, y que ¿por qué mierda no sabes decir más de tres palabras seguidas sin gruñir? Como siempre los gritos se mueren en tu garganta y justo en ese momento empieza a tronar.

Ese es el ánimo que tienes.

Y al parecer, Dios también.

Andáis algunos kilómetros. Daryl siempre por delante de ti, solo algunos metros. Lo suficiente para comprobar el perímetro. Tú solo quieres dejar la mochila en algún sitio, porque está mojada y pesa el doble y ya no aguantas más. Pero te abrazas a ti misma y sigues andando, sin decir ni una palabra. No serás tú la que se queje.

Si Daryl quiere andar, andarás.

La lluvia sigue cayendo, ahora algo más suave, ya no es una cortina de agua impenetrable. La carretera principal os ha llevado a varios desvíos, y Daryl ha cogido los que ha querido.

Quieres suponer que cerca de la carretera principal es demasiado peligroso viajar, pero demasiado lejos no encontraréis ningún refugio, y de todas formas ¿Qué sabes tú de buscar refugio? Así que te fías de él.

El sol se esconde y la lluvia sigue cayendo incansable, como si Dios estuviera limpiando la inmundicia del suelo, lavando vuestros pecados. A menudo miras a Daryl y te preguntas qué pecados ocultaría.

La temperatura está empezando a descender aún más y las ropas mojadas no ayudan. El viaje ha sido tranquilo, solo algunos caminantes aquí y allá, demasiado lentos entre la lluvia, como si fuera un arma preventiva. La zona está llena de granjas devastadas y has ido todo el camino mordiéndote las mejillas porque te recuerdan a casa.

A casa, a esa casa llena de vida, alejada de los problemas que tenías antes de que ellos llegaran y con ellos el apocalipsis, y con el apocalipsis el fin. Te estás poniendo dramática, pero es que estás cansada.

Estas pensando en dejar la mochila en el suelo y sentarte y a la mierda Dixon y a la mierda su fuerza incansable, ibas a ser la niña que tanto le gustaba recordarte que eras, cuando ves un cobertizo en un claro. No es mucho, la casa que hay al lado está hecha pedazos; le faltan un par de paredes y el techo parece estar en el suelo, pero el cobertizo de al lado está entero, y a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, no había goteras.

"Daryl" dices, un poco en voz muy alta, emocionada, cansada y aliviada después de tantas horas caminando "Daryl, mira"

Daryl te mira con escepticismo a ti, y luego a donde señalas, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ponerse a tu altura. Está empapado y caliente, notas el calor de su piel a través de la tela mojada, y te preguntas si es de otra especie y cómo conserva el calor cuando tú estás helada. Si te inclinas un poco hacia él, te dices que solo es para absorber un poco de ese calor.

"¿Podemos revisarlo?" le haces ojitos. Joder, a estas alturas le harías malabares solo por parar de caminar y salir de esa ropa mojada que llevas.

"Vamos" dice y te señala para que avances primera.

Bien, piensas, esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar que no eres una carga.

Con los dedos helados coges el cuchillo que llevas en el cinturón, la pistola reservada para casos extremos, avanzas por delante de Dixon, olvidándote por un momento de que la mochila pesa el doble que tú, y que hace un buen rato que no te sientes los dedos de los pies.

"Voy a comprobar el perímetro" dices imitando esas palabras te tanto has oído decir a los demás, y Daryl solo asiente con la cabeza, dejándote hacerlo, probando hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar.

No oyes ningún sonido, ningún quejido ni nadie arrastrándose. Tampoco hay luz, ni fuego ni se oyen sonidos de vivos. Apenas si se oye algo más que el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la piedra del suelo y tu propia respiración.

El cobertizo es de madera, pero está demasiado oscuro para apreciar cualquier detalle. Es algo así como una cabaña o un trastero, pero está cerrado a cal y canto, y no parece que haya sido allanado. Te entretienes mirando alrededor de la casa hecha pedazos. Algunas paredes están en pie, y otras no. Hay muebles viejos empapados y carcomidos, y una foto en el suelo sobre la que está creciendo hierba. Supones que a eso se reduce todo al final.

El perímetro está limpio, y das gracias al cielo porque lo esté y no haya ningún incidente. Nada te gustaría menos que quedar como una inútil (más aún) delante de Don Puédolo Todo.

Para cuando vuelves al principio Daryl ha forzado la cerradura de la cabaña.

"Todo limpio" dices.

"Bien" te responde, sin mucho más.

Daryl te hace un gesto con la mano para que esperes y vigiles, mientras él coge una linterna de la mochila y entra dentro de la cabaña. No ves mucho desde fuera, sólo una mesa vieja, algunas sillas, cajas. La luz oscila mientras Daryl se mueve y tú dejas de forzar la vista.

"Coge una linterna y cierra" te dice.

Obedeces, guardando el cuchillo en tu cinturón, cogiendo la linterna de la mochila.

Dentro huele a húmedo, y a cerrado, pero la temperatura es diferente. Hay un sofá viejo en una esquina, una mesa, algunas sillas, y muchas cajas apiladas en un rincón. Hay herramientas de bricolaje y una nevera pequeña. Y sobre todo, hay muchas revistas acumuladas en las esquinas.

"Creo que tengo algunas velas dentro de la mochila" dices, y con la linterna en la boca intentas buscarlas. Sacas algunas de tus cosas y las dejas caer al suelo, mientras Daryl está cogiendo un martillo y algunos clavos para asegurar las ventanas.

Siempre un paso por delante de ti.

"¿Me dejas el mechero?"

Como no te contesta, porque está muy concentrado clavando púas, pensando que está destrozándote la cabeza con el martillo para no tener que darte de comer (o eso piensas tú), te acercas a él.

"Daryl, mechero" le repites y ésta vez sí te ha oído, pero lleva un martillo en una mano, está sujetando el clavo con la otra y el tablero en el sitio con la muñeca. La linterna la sostiene con los dientes.

"Bolsillo. Pantalón" dice, con la boca llena y tú no sabes si lo has entendido bien o no, o es mejor esperarte que meterle la mano en el pantalón empapado y ardiendo. Ardiendo. Dios, por qué siempre está ardiendo.

Cierras los ojos y buscas en su bolsillo, sin pensar en la piel que está debajo, sin pensar en nada, y das con el mechero. Mientras, Daryl te está mirando. Ha parado de dar golpes y te mira como si quisiera descifrar qué mierda estás pensando, y justo ese es el problema, que no estás pensando una puta mierda.

"Lo tengo" dices, e intentas sonreír, pero no te sale del todo.

Mientras Daryl pone una barrera de latas alrededor de la casa, en caso de que algún caminante se acerque y así os podáis despertar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, te dedicas a rebuscar entre las cajas.

Tiemblas un poco y rezas internamente para que haya algo que poder usar para taparte en alguna de esas cajas viejas, o acabaras por morirte de hipotermia.

Las dos primeras cajas son un fiasco, llenas de trastos inservibles, copas viejas, envueltas en papeles de periódico, cubiertos, y cosas de menaje que supones que sobraban en la casa y la dueña acumuló en el trastero. Si hubiera vivido lo suficiente, se habría dado cuenta de hasta qué punto era inútil guardar nada de eso, ahora que el mundo era salvaje y cruel.

"Oh, venga ya" ruedas los ojos cuando ves que la siguiente caja está llena de revistas porno, ediciones tan antiguas que si el mundo siguiera en su sitio, probablemente serían de coleccionista.

Te quedas mirando a la chica de la portada, que te devuelve una eterna mirada lasciva, y piensas que por qué está sentada en una postura tan difícil y si es eso lo que todos los hombres encuentran sexy. Tiene el pelo rizado y demasiado peinado (una chica del sur supones, tiene sentido) y los labios son ventosas rojas que presupones prometen el paraíso.

Tuerces el gesto.

"¿Algo interesante?"

La voz de Daryl te hace saltar en el sitio.

Te pones roja hasta las cejas pero crees (quieres suponer) que con la tenue luz de las velas no se te aprecian los detalles de la cara.

"Nah, sólo porno" dices, sonriendo y levantando la revista para que Daryl la vea. No sabes qué reacción esperabas de él, pero te decepcionas un poco cuando solo hace "ugh" y alza las cejas, medio divertido, medio irónico.

Se da la vuelta, y coge otro tablero de madera.

"Si tienes que mear o lo que sea, sal ahora. Voy a cerrar esto"

"Estoy bien"

Daryl empieza a dar golpes constantes clavando un tablero en la puerta de entrada y tú estás ahora encerrada ahí con él. El cobertizo tiene ventanas pero también están tapiadas y sientes que el aire se acaba de repente y es una tontería, pero piensas en que si puede viciarse por la noche y podéis morir asfixiados en vuestro propio CO2.

Sólo para tranquilizarte, empiezas a murmurar alguna canción estúpida, de las que tu padre (TU PADRE) te cantaba para dormir cuando había tormenta y los caballos se asustaban y hacían demasiado ruido. Se te retuercen un poco las tripas y das gracias porque no hayas comido nada en horas porque tienes ganas de vomitar.

Algunas cajas después, casi lloras de la alegría.

"Ja" Sueltas una carcajada y cuando Daryl te mira como si estuvieras loca todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir riendo. Ríes y ríes porque la caja, una caja rectangular y profunda está llena de mantas viejas. MANTAS VIEJAS. Tú salvación.

"Shhhh, nos van a oír todos los caminantes en un kilómetro a la redonda, Greene"

Sigues riendo un poco más, te niegas a que Daryl te arruine el momento.

"Mantas" afirmas y las sacas todas de golpe, dejándolas caer en el sofá. Algunas son finas y otras de pelo, mantas que usarías para tapar algo, y mantas que usarías para ponerle al perro en el suelo. Te da igual. Te importa tres cominos. Puedes salir de esa ropa mojada y arroparte con una manta.

_Puedes dormir caliente._

Estás tan contenta que no avisas ni esperas a nada. Daryl está sentado en una de las sillas viejas, la ballesta sobre la mesa, mordiéndose el pulgar, pensativo. No ha mostrado señal de tener intención de quitarse la ropa, lo cual es una locura, pero no le dices nada.

Te acercas hasta la otra silla y empiezas a quitarte la tuya. Primero la chaqueta de punto, después el polo amarillo. Al principio Daryl no dice nada, solo te mira, más perdido en sus pensamientos que en cualquier otra cosa. A menudo te preguntas que será tan emocionante dentro de su cabeza para que no quiera salir al exterior.

Pero cuando ve que no tienes intención de parar ahí, que te estás desabrochando las botas y los vaqueros y que vas a sacar todo lo que lleves puesto, se da la vuelta en la silla, incómodo, dándote la espalda, dejándote privacidad.

"Gracias" murmuras, aunque a esas alturas la privacidad ya era impensable y casi que preferías que te mirara, con los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose el pulgar. No quieres pensar en por qué lo preferías, pero algo se te encoge por dentro cuando se niega a mirarte.

Dejas toda la ropa en la silla, cuidadosamente estirada, para que se secara (o al menos se secara todo lo que fuera posible) en las horas de la noche.

Coges una de las mantas del sofá y te arropas con ella, sentándote y haciéndote una bolita, abrazándote las rodillas, dejando solo las orejas y los ojos fuera de la manta. Huele a cerrado y a húmedo y no quieres pensar en cuanto tiempo estaba eso ahí guardado, o si las ratas se paseaban a sus anchas por ella. La ropa interior que llevas está casi seca y estás resguardada del frío y tienes con que taparte. No te vas a quejar.

"Ya" avisas a Daryl para que se dé la vuelta de nuevo, y ves que te mira casi sonriendo, divertido porque algo tan simple te haga tan feliz.

"Estaba deseando quitarme esa ropa" suspiras. Y te sueltas el pelo. Está mojado y enredado y quieres que se seque, así que obvias que se pueden hacer rastas con él, y lo dejas caer a ambos lados de tu cara.

Daryl no se mueve, solo se estira en la silla, como un gato que se pone cómodo para la caza, para vigilar toda la noche desde su puesto de guardia, con los ojos amarillos como faros en la oscuridad.

"Deberías quitarte la ropa" le dices.

Daryl no te contesta.

"Daryl, ¿Por qué no te quitas eso mojado y te tapas? Te vas a poner enfermo"

"Nah, no es para tanto"

Pero sí era para tanto. Aunque supieras que tiene la temperatura interna de un caballo y que podía aguantar el frío, te daba rabia que para algo que encontrabas y era de utilidad, él no le diera uso. Joder, la última vez se jugó el culo por traerte un manta él a ti y tú no se la rechazaste, ¿él podría hacer lo mismo no?

Estás cansada.

Y hambrienta.

Y Daryl Dixon no ayuda mucho.

_A la mierda._

Te levantas del sofá, dejando la manta tras de ti, en unas bragas y un sujetador que habían sido de algodón blanco hacía mucho tiempo, que ahora, después del uso y de lavarlas con jabón del malo, eran más amarillo que otra cosa.

Te levantas, muerta de frío, pero cabreada y coges una de las mantas que has dejado en el sofá. Una de las gordas, lanudas. La echas en el suelo a los pies del sofá.

Daryl te deja hacer sin decir nada, pero esta vez no aparta la mirada ni se da la vuelta. Que mire si quiere. Que mire el saco de huesos en el que te habías convertido.

Coges uno de los brazos del sofá y lo pones sobre la manta. Después coges otra de las mantas gorditas y la echas en el suelo, doblándola cuidadosamente.

"Vamos, quítate esa ropa y acuéstate. Mañana será otro día"

"Duerme tú. Yo voy a vigilar un rato" el cabezón.

Y a Daryl Dixon no se le podía ahogar, porque acabarías por matarlo o forzar a que se escapara, un gato callejero que se estaba dejando tocar, pero esa noche, cansada y hasta el mismísimo corazón de todo, quieres que descanse, quieres dejar de verle las ojeras eternas y quieres dejar de llevar por compañero a un alma en pena, que aún así, aún sin ser más que una cascara vacía, era más fuerte que tú.

Quieres odiarlo y no puedes.

No le vas a hacer ni puto caso.

Te acercas a él, el pelo echo un desastre te cae más debajo de los hombros y no recordabas tenerlo tan largo. Te lo metes detrás de las orejas con cuidado, y lo miras desafiante.

"Levanta"

"¿Qué?"

"Levántate, Dixon"

"Déjame, Greene" y sabes que si quisiera te ganaría, si quisiera no tendrías lucha, porque no te daría opción, pero lo miras con esos ojos como pozos, cansada y magullada y no debe querer empezar una pelea, y debe de estar muy cansado porque Dixon obedece (que se oiga) la orden y se pone de pie delante de ti.

De repente te tiemblan las rodillas y tu determinación se va al carajo. No recordabas que fuera tan alto ni tan… ancho.

Los dedos te tiemblan un poco cuando los llevas hasta los botones del chaleco.

Quitas uno, dos, tres.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Quitarte esto, ¿No lo ves?"

Le pegas un tirón al chaleco cuando ya está desabrochado para que se lo saque por los hombros. Daryl obedece como un niño pequeño sin voluntad. No sabes si es porque está cansado o porque quiere ver hasta donde llegas con esto.

La camisa cuesta más trabajo, porque a diferencia del cuero, aún está mojada y se le pega a la piel. Vas despacio, mordiéndote las mejillas mientras le quitas los botones y notas su mirada ardiendo en tu coronilla.

Cuando terminas y se la quita, dejándola caer al suelo, porque Dixon no es demasiado cuidadoso, ves que te está mirando, mordiéndose la boca.

"Ahora, termina de quitarte esos pantalones y acuéstate antes de que me cabree de verdad y empiece a gritar"

"¿Para qué exactamente vas a gritar?" te pregunta, divertido más que otra cosa.

Lo miras y le haces una advertencia con el dedo.

"Tengo hambre y sueño y no quieres discutir conmigo ahora, Dixon. Quítate ese pantalón y duerme o te apunto con la ballesta"

Te mira durante un rato, como se mira a un perro que ha hecho una cabriola monísima y no sabes si reírte o rascarle detrás de las orejas. Pero después de un instante, suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza, como si no se esperara eso de ti.

Se quita los pantalones y las botas y las deja en la silla. Recoge la camisa y el chaleco del suelo. Tú te niegas a mirar mucho el espectáculo y te vas hasta el sofá, volviendo a meterte en la seguridad de las mantas, apoyando la cabeza en el otro brazo que has dejado puesto.

Dixon se mueve por la habitación en boxers por un segundo y si hubieras tenido que jurarlo, hubieras dicho que era de los que va comando debajo de los pantalones, pero evitas mirarlo mucho.

Cierras los ojos, apretándolos fuerte, con el corazón en la boca por un segundo, sin poder evitarlo. El olor a hombre y a cuero te invade los sentidos cuando escuchas a Daryl suspirar y acostarse en la cama improvisada que le has preparado, tus latidos a mil por hora, porque no te puedes creer que hayas hecho eso, que hayas ido y le hayas quitado la ropa a Daryl y que te haya hecho caso y que se haya dejado.

"Me muero por un cigarro"

"Cállate y duerme"

Daryl se ríe bajito.

"Eres una mandona, Greene. Quién lo iba a decir"

Abres un ojo, mirándolo sin mirar. Se ha tumbado hacia arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y está sonriendo, mirando al techo. Tiene el pecho cubierto con la manta, pero puedes verle los hombros, el puto mapa de los Estados Unidos, el ancho del océano en un hombre.

"Buenas noches, Daryl"

"Buenas noches, Beth"

Y cierras los ojos del todo, la imagen de Daryl quemándote las retinas, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más lenta llenándote los sentidos, balanceándote como una nana. Lo último que recuerdas es pensar cómo sería dejarte caer del sofá y tumbarte a su lado, robarle un poco de calor, que sus manos callosas se dejaran caer en tus caderas.

Estás delirando.

En algún momento de la noche, la lluvia para y tú te despiertas para comprobar que sólo queda una vela pequeña, casi muerta de frío, titilando en la oscuridad, aún con vida. Observas el perímetro por costumbre más que por otra cosa, y cuando tus ojos paran en él, se te atasca la respiración en el pecho.

Está despierto.

Y te está mirando.

Sin decir ni una palabra y sin dejar entrever lo que piensa.

Suspiras.

"No voy a poder aguantar esto mucho más, Daryl" le dices, un susurro, tu voz cascada después de horas sin hablar.

"Encontraremos un sitio mejor" desvía la mirada hacia el cobertizo y de repente sientes frío, frío porque no te está mirando.

"No. No hablaba de… esto. Hablaba de ti. No voy a poder aguantar que seas una sombra mucho más"

Ahora sí que te mira. No como antes, con los ojos en ti, pero la mente en cualquier otra parte. Ahora está intentando descifrar qué piensas y por qué le has dicho eso, las cejas en un gesto de preocupación porque la conversación se vuelva algo que no pueda manejar.

"No soy una sombra"

Quieres decirle que no, porque las sombras no tienen miedo, y él estaba muerto de miedo. Aterrorizado. Había perdido todo lo que alguna vez lo había hecho sentirse un hombre decente y ahora tenía miedo de perder la guía y el norte. ¿Y qué pasaba si ahora volvía a ser ese que pensaba que había dejado atrás, enterrado entre litros de alcohol y malas horas de angustia?

Quieres decirle que tú estás orgullosa de él y que serás su ancla y que no va a perderse, por mucho que llueva, no se perderá en el mar de muertos que ha dejado el mundo a su paso.

Quieres hacerle jurar que él será la tuya, pero no dices nada de eso.

"Necesito que me hables, Daryl. Me da igual que sea del tiempo, o de… caza. Pero no puedo ir contigo como si fueras uno más de los caminantes que evitamos"

Ahora Daryl se ríe un poco.

"No soy una chica" se queja

"Ni quiero que lo seas" le respondes "solo… prométeme que me dirás algo de vez en cuando ¿vale? Me siento sola"

Y son las palabras equivocadas y no lo son porque es la verdad, pero sabes que Daryl se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado, por la muerte de tu padre, y quizá de los demás, por estar separados del grupo, por estar en medio de la nada, muerta de frío y sin haber cenado.

Y quizá es que quiere que dejes de hablar, o que se siente culpable por todo eso, porque asiente con la cabeza.

"Vale"

"¿Vale, qué?"

"Hablaré"

Sonríes, y él te sonríe de vuelta.

**II. Pelo **

"Auch"

La oyes quejarse, y la miras por quinta vez en tres minutos.

Ruedas los ojos otra vez cuando la ves hacer muecas mientras intenta desenredarse el pelo con un cepillo viejo que encontró el otro día en el cobertizo.

Os marchasteis al amanecer y continuasteis la marcha, cerca de la carretera secundaria, dirección sur, porque al sur siempre estás más a gusto, porque empieza el invierno y no podéis permitiros ir más al norte ni más al oeste. Nop. Todo recto Sur y Este. Lo más cercano de la costa posible.

Si algo has aprendido en tu entrenamiento como cazador y más aún en las noches que has pasado a la intemperie cuando eras un crío, es que la costa siempre tiene temperaturas más agradables.

El problema era que probablemente os toparais con más gente de la que te gustaría.

El problema era que no podías decirle _no_ a Beth cuando te miraba con esos ojos azules como pozos de esperanza, mezclados con nostalgia. Y no puedes verla así. No puedes verla mirarte con decepción. Con todo menos eso.

No te importa cuando se cabrea contigo. ¿La rabia? ¿Los insultos? ¿Los malos modos? Joder, tenías un _Honoris Causa_ en eso. Eso lo entendías. En ese terreno te manejabas bien. Eras el rey de esos dominios. Todo estaba bajo tu control.

Pero cuando se empeñaba en tratarte como si fueras algo más que un desecho de humano y cuando después te miraba con decepción o lastima, como si no alcanzaras sus expectativas, ahí sí que estabas jodido.

Porque a estas alturas aun no entiendes porque mierda quieres estar a la altura de las expectativas de nadie. La voz de Merle se ríe de ti desde la tumba.

"Mierda" susurra "Cabrón"

La niña tenía mala boca cuando se enfadaba. Y también era una mandona. (Cosa que habías aprendido a lo largo de los días que llevabais a la deriva).

Revisas el perímetro más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero aún queda mucha luz del día y estáis en un terreno seguro, despejado, sin arboles altos que no dejen ver ni edificios donde se pueda esconder gente.

Vuestro pequeño campamento es aún más pequeño que la última vez porque las lluvias os habían dejado sin muchas cosas, pero por suerte pudisteis reemplazarlas por otras tantas en el cobertizo viejo.

Así que te enciendes un cigarro mientras la observas peinarse, sentada con las piernas cruzadas como los indios, los ojos cerrados y el peine apenas avanzando por el pelo. La ves dejar el peine e intentar separarse con los dedos los enredos (rastas) que tenía pegados a la nuca. Sus uñas sucias se pierden entre el pelo y cuando consigue desenredarse un trozo, sonríe triunfante. Una pequeña victoria.

"No sé por qué te molestas" murmuras, y le das otra calada.

Ella te mira de reojo y solo sonríe, siguiendo su tarea.

"Lo digo enserio, deberías cortarlo y ya está"

"Pero me gusta largo" Es todo lo que te contesta.

Y puedes ver por qué le gusta largo. Tiene el pelo rubio, y aunque está muy enredado y sucio, puedes adivinar que su pelo es suave, seda que se te enreda entre los dedos y te hace pensar en casa. Aún la recuerdas con el pelo recién lavado y la cara de niña, cuando su padre vivía, su casa estaba intacta y el apocalipsis aún no la había besado.

De alguna forma, te gusta más ahora.

Ahora es más dura, está llena de esquinas, y sin embargo sigue estando ahí. Donde otros han desaparecido, endurecidos por las muertes y el dolor, ella solo se había hecho más brillante de alguna forma realista y fuerte. A veces te preguntabas cómo era eso posible. Qué clase de criatura era ella, para conservar todo eso dentro y por qué tú no podías.

Por qué las palizas y los años te habían hecho tan afilado como un acantilado lleno de rocas, y no importaba lo mucho que lloviera, los cantos no se limaban. O eso creías tú.

"Además…" añade ahora, bajito, mirando hacia sus pies, hacia sus manos, con las uñas rotas y los dedos sucios. "Me mantiene humana, Daryl. No quiero perder eso. No puedo sentirme… salvaje"

Tú eras un salvaje, piensas.

Debes de poner una cara rara porque Beth te pilla al vuelo.

"No hablaba de ti. Me refería a… no puedo perder las normas, ¿sabes? La moral. No quiero convertirme en esa gente que vaga sola y acaba sin distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Sé que el pelo no parece importante, pero para mí lo es. Me mantiene humana"

Quieres decirle que no sería capaz de perder la humanidad ni aunque lo intentara. Quieres decirle que nunca será como esa clase de cabrones retorcidos que sobreviven en un apocalipsis zombie. Ella era una especie nueva. La prueba viva de que no solo los que están rotos y dañados pueden sobrevivir.

La prueba de que la esperanza aún existía.

No te lo dices mucho a ti mismo, porque no quieres creer que es verdad. Porque no quieres empezar a adorarla como los griegos a la diosa de la caza, porque no quieres perderte por el camino un poco más.

Así que como no puede ducharse, ni ponerse ropa limpia, ni puede parecer civilizada, Beth necesita tener el pelo desenredado. Es una gilipollez, a cualquier otro le parecería una gilipollez, pero tú quieres ayudar.

Gruñes un poco y asientes y ella te está mirando con media sonrisa, cuando tienes una idea cojonuda.

"Aquí, ven" y te acercas a ella cogiendo una botella de agua de tu mochila. "Déjame que te ayude" Quizá no puedas darle comodidades ni seguridad. Quizá no hayas podido salvar a su padre ni puedas hacer que se reencuentre con su hermana nunca más (en caso de que estuviera viva), pero puedes hacer esto por ella.

Beth solo te mira con los ojos más oscuros durante un segundo, la confusión en su cara, después solo una sonrisa tímida que te anima a hacer lo que habías pensado. La dejas que se suelte el pelo y le coges el cepillo.

"Mojarlo ayuda" añades, mientras vacías la botella de agua en la mitad de su pelo, hasta las puntas, asegurándote de que todo queda empapado.

"No sabía que eras un experto en pelo, Dixon"

"Una vez llevé melena, Greene."

"No me lo creo… _auch_"

"Perdona" el cepillo se queda atascado al principio, pero recuerdas que se hacía de abajo arriba, primero las puntas, después subiendo un poco más, y no tardas en cogerle el truco y dejar de oír los pequeños _auchs _de Beth, y simplemente notas como se relaja.

"Echa la cabeza hacia atrás"

Te obedece sin pensarlo y si pudieras verle la cara jurarías que tiene los ojos cerrados. Le mojas el resto de la cabeza, gastando toda la botella de agua. Es un día menos de agua, pero joder, merecería la pena si ella se sentía mejor.

Estáis un rato sin hablar, tú con el cepillo entre las hebras de su pelo, como crines de caballo, ella dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de vez en cuando, tarareando alguna de sus canciones preferidas, de esas que siempre le escuchas murmurar entre dientes.

"Ya está" le dices un rato después "¿Tienes una goma del pelo?" y puedes ver que Beth sale del trance y va a preguntar para qué, pero después te dice que sí, así que sin esperar a que te dé permiso, empiezas a trenzarle el pelo, desde arriba, para que no vuelva a enredársele. Es fácil manejarse con él mientras está mojado, las hebras se separan en tres con facilidad y no se mezclan, y eso te hace el trabajo mucho más fácil.

"Enserio, Daryl ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer trenzas?"

Vas a contestarle que era mejor que no lo supiera.

Pero mientras tus manos se mueven en una tarea que hacía mucho que no realizaban, te acuerdas de todo. Recuerdas a tu madre tosiendo las tripas, el whisky y la rabia, recuerdas ponerla de lado en la cama, apenas un niño asustado, demasiado duro para tu edad, demasiado blando para vivir donde vivías.

Recuerdas levantarla de la cama, y meterla en la bañera. Lavarle la suciedad de semanas, el vómito, el alcohol, las palizas. Recuerdas peinarle el pelo, justo como ahora se lo estabas peinando a Beth, intentando eliminar algo de tragedia, devolverle la humanidad, traerla de nuevo al reino de los vivos, tener una madre.

Recuerdas trenzarle el pelo, sentada a los pies de la cama, mientras se encendía un cigarro y miraba a la nada, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Así fue como aprendiste, pero ella no necesita saberlo.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Una vez llevé una melena increíble. Deberías haberla visto"

Beth tuerce la cabeza entonces, mientras terminas de atarle la goma al final de la trenza, y te mira a los ojos. No me lo creo, te está diciendo, mientras clava su azul en tu azul, un mar infinito el suyo, un pozo de esqueletos el tuyo. No se lo cree y ella ve a través de ti, los esqueletos removiéndose en el fango de tu alma.

Apartas la mirada porque sientes que ve más de ti de lo que quieres enseñarle. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

Pero Beth es incansable. Un huracán que se forma en el centro del mar y llegará en forma de tormenta tropical a la costa, quizá más suave al principio, pero arrasando igualmente todo lo que encuentre a su paso.

"Gracias" dice "En serio, muchas gracias" manteniéndote la mirada todo el rato y tú eres incapaz de mirarla a la cara cuando murmuras tú de nada.

Sientes que has dado demasiado en un segundo, que te has acercado demasiado al antiguo tú, a ese que quieres enterrar, y de repente las manos te queman y Beth tiene la cara de la que hace años murió quemada en su colchón, demasiado etanol dentro para parar de arder.

Te levantas de un salto y te alejas de ella, deseando fumarte otro cigarro, pero parando las ganas porque mierda, quieres dejar a tu madre muerta y enterrada, muchas gracias.

Sientes los ojos de Beth en la espalda, ardiendo, dos antorchas que te quemarán las entrañas un día de estos.

"No podemos ir al este" dices de repente, cambiando de tema, recuperándote un poco a ti mismo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sería muy arriesgado, Beth" te das la vuelta y la miras "Mucha gente. No quiero arriesgarme contigo. No con…" violadores, ladrones, asesinos, _hijos de puta_ "Además, no conozco la costa. Encontraré un sitio seguro. Pero tiene que ser en el oeste. Los bosques son mejores"

Te mantiene la mirada un rato, buscando lo que había antes en la superficie, y que tú has enterrado en el fondo de una hoguera que nunca se apagará. Cuando no encuentra nada, frunce el ceño, pero asiente.

"Como quieras" te concede.

Ha sido demasiado fácil, piensas.

"_[…] And if I try to get close, he is already gone. I don't know where he's going; I don't know where he's been. But he is restless at night, he has horrible dreams. So we lay in the dark, cause we've got nothing to say. […]I don't know what we're doing; I don't know what we've done. But the fire is coming… so I think we should run." – Daughter, Run._

**III. Pesadillas**

(Pov Beth)

Lleváis varios días andando, siguiendo la carretera 75 (según un mapa que encontrasteis en aquel viejo cobertizo), y Daryl te ha guiado por esa vía principal, sin perderla de vista. A veces os escondíais por si veáis a alguien pasar, ruidos de voces lejanas, lo que antes significaba jubilo ahora podía ser la muerte.

Habíais estado viajando a la sombra de la carretera, a veces bordeándola, a veces caminando sobre el asfalto, pero nunca demasiado lejos.

"Daryl, hay un camping" dices de repente, en uno de los descansos que os habéis tomado para comer algo. "Está el lago y el camping, podría ser un buen lugar para quedarse"

Daryl solo muerde un trozo de carne, con una ceja levantada, mirándote como si fueras tonta y estuviera sopesando si dejarte atada a un árbol por sugerir semejante gilipollez.

"Eso es exactamente lo que habrá pensado todo el mundo, Greene. Es demasiado peligroso"

Pues claro, piensas mientras te muerdes las mejillas por dentro e intentas evitar ponerte roja de la vergüenza. No sabes por qué se te habría ocurrido pensar que a Daryl se le había escapado algo. Si había estado mirando el mapa, él sabía a dónde ibais. Probablemente lo supiera durante días y no te había dicho nada.

"Podrías decirme simplemente a dónde vamos ¿sabes? Al menos no estaría sugiriendo idioteces cada dos por tres"

"¿Y dejar que te aburras, Greene? Nah, sigue pensando"

Ruedas los ojos tan fuerte que lo tiene que oír hasta el último pájaro del sitio.

"¿Podrías decirme al menos si queda mucho?" pides, al final, fuera ya el tono de burla.

"Estamos cerca", y se lame los dedos llenos de grasa de la carne, mientras te mira. "Casi hemos llegado"

En algún momento llegáis a un cruce. La 75 con la 83 según el mapa, no es que los mapas ni las carreteras, ni la política, sirviesen de mucho estos días. Pero la intersección es grande y tú supones que ahora tendréis que decidir para dónde tirar.

Pero Daryl sabe dónde va.

_Claro_ que lo sabe.

No te dice cómo sabe dónde está ni si sabe a dónde va. Lo mismo se lo está inventando y sólo se deja guiar, pero parece que hace algo si lleva la ballesta por delante del cuerpo, mirando huellas, como si estuviera persiguiendo a Godzilla, el último grial enterrado entre aquellos bosques.

Sale de la intersección hacia la izquierda, entrando de lleno en la vegetación de Georgia, dejando cada vez más atrás el asfalto, y la oscuridad de los bosques te come, la angustia de la humedad, el cielo gris demasiado lejos como para verlo.

Daryl va con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo, buscando algo, un rastro, un olor "¿Ves algo?" le preguntas

"Shh" es todo lo que consigues.

Un rato después estás tarareando porque te aburres, y Daryl sigue mirando al suelo, despacio, llevándote a un ritmo demasiado lento. Se para a veces, y sopesa lo que ve, como si fuera un médico en medio de una operación, o un pastelero que está pensando cual será el siguiente ingrediente.

Tú solo ves hojas, tierra, y piedras.

Cuando entiendes que Daryl está cazando algo y que no te va a hablar en un buen rato, tienes el buen juicio de callarte, mirar el mapa, ir viendo por donde vais, y rezar porque esa noche hubiera cena.

Ciervo.

Al final, en algún punto entre tu desesperación y su cabezonería, ves a un ciervo a lo lejos, bebiendo agua en un lago (Lago Juliette, miras después en el mapa).

"Es un…."

"Shh… o lo espantaras" Daryl te tapa la boca con la mano, sucia, caliente, callosa.

Lo miras con los ojos muy abiertos, un búho en medio de la oscuridad, pero él solo sonríe de lado y te indica que sigas callada.

Se aproxima con cuidado, apartando los arbustos de su alrededor, cuidando de no pisar ninguna rama, ni un solo ruido sale del cuerpo del cazador, mientras se acerca a su presa. Ni siquiera lo oyes respirar, mientras se agacha, se prepara la ballesta, cargada ya desde hace rato para que ni simple el ruido de la cuerda al tensarse asuste al animal.

Se toma un minuto más para disparar, como si estuviera admirando a su presa, y no puedes evitar pensar que Daryl era un animal peligroso, una pantera, un depredador que podría resultar letal si quisiera.

La flecha sale con un silbido y el animal cae al suelo cuando le impacta en la nunca y empieza a sangrar.

Por un segundo sientes la tristeza del cazador, el animal que está por encima en la cadena alimentaria, sufriendo la perdida de algo tan hermoso en un mundo tan cruel, pero el estómago le ruje después de días alimentándose de ardillas y ratas, y quieres llorar de felicidad, porque _carne de ciervo._

"Tenemos que encontrar un sitio pronto" gruñe Daryl, que carga con el peso del ciervo muerto a los hombros, la sangre del animal manchándole la camiseta, resbalando por su cuello. Si no fuera porque va sonriendo y no está herido, dirías que te recuerda a aquella vez que tu padre le tuvo que coser la herida del costado, a aquella vez que Daryl llegó a la granja cubierto en sangre, de los pies a la cabeza.

Ahora, solo estaba… salvaje.

"Tiene que haber algún sitio por aquí"

"Hay cabañas" dice por fin, se cambia el peso en los hombros, sin importarle que la sangre le empape la camisa "los cazadores suelen quedarse varios días, rastrear a estos bichos suele llevar su tiempo"

"¿Más al sur?"

Sacas el mapa y lo miras como si quisieras descifrar el orden del universo y las leyes de la química, y no consiguiendo nada en absoluto.

Daryl mira a su alrededor, el agua del lago a su espalda. "Norte" afirma. "Coge la ballesta"

Dudas un segundo, mientras lo miras interrogante. ¿Por qué había dicho la ballesta, no? Osea, él quería que tú… Osea, _¿qué?_

"Beth, la ballesta. No puedo llevarla mientras cargo la cena. Cógela y apunta con ella. Si ves algo moverse, aunque sea una sombra, disparas, ¿vale?"

Asientes con la cabeza porque no eres capaz de decir mucho más, y como un pasmarote vas a coger el arma. La intentas levantar y entonces es cuando te das cuenta de porque Dixon tiene esos brazos. La cosa tiene que pesar al menos 5 kilos ella solita.

Cuando quieres mantenerla en alto, como lo has visto hacer a él mil veces, el brazo te tiembla y la muñeca clama por clemencia. Si la mantienes en su posición es sólo por orgullo, porque sabes que Dixon te está mirando como un halcón a un ratón.

"Recta, Greene. Recta y en tu ángulo de visión ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señor" le respondes en burla, solo para que no se fije en el tembleque de brazos que tienes ahora mismo. Nunca te habías parado a pensar en el peso que cargaba con esa arma, y ni siquiera quieres imaginar lo que tiene que costar cargarla, disparar, volver a cargarla.

(De repente caes en la cuenta de que se arrancó la flecha. Él solo. Aquella vez, cuando se hirió, cuando tu padre lo cosió, se había clavado su propia flecha y se la tuvo que arrancar para matar a un caminante. Lo miras por debajo de la ballesta, mientras camina por delante de ti, empapado en sangre de ciervo, los pecados del mundo escapándose por su espalda. Ese hombre era un superviviente y tú no eras más que otra niña muerta en potencia)

"Tranquila, Greene. El ciervo ya está muerto" dice burlándose de ti, porque has soltado un quejido, respirando demasiado alto.

La verdad es que no era ni por asco ni por miedo, era porque de repente mientras lo veías caminar por delante de ti, mientras sopesabas todo lo que había hecho y lo que no por vosotros mientras estabais en la prisión, te das cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser en realidad este hombre y del poco miedo que te daba.

Era de los que se arrancaría la mano solo por salvar la vida. Justo como su hermano. Pero también se la arrancaría por salvar la tuya. (Para nada como su hermano)

El pensamiento de Merle te revuelve las tripas, recordando cuando Daryl os abandonó para irse con él. Su hermano, por el amor de una madre. _Su hermano_. A veces rezas en silencio porque Daryl no se le parezca en nada, salvo en la sangre que comparten. A veces rezas porque Daryl fuese así con todo el mundo, no sólo con los de su sangre, y no te abandonara una vez que creaba vínculos contigo. El pensamiento es egoísta, pero te hace sentir más segura, saber que Daryl Dixon es fiel. Un animal herido, pero fiel.

Y tú tenías mucha experiencia en animales heridos. Al fin y al cabo, tu padre era veterinario y te habías criado en una granja.

Apenas habéis andado unos cuantos metros, cuando una cabaña, tal y como Daryl ya había previsto, aparece a lo lejos. Es una casita pequeña, más que una cabaña, menos que la casa donde te criaste, pero en este momento parece ser el Palace.

Dejas caer la ballesta cuando la ves, y Daryl parece pensar lo mismo que tú. Éste es el sitio.

"Vigílame a éste" dice mientras te coge el arma y se acerca a la casa. Va a comprobar que la casa es segura, piensas. Va a hacerlo mientras tú vigilas a un puto animal muerto que él ha cazado. Le darías una patada si no fuera la cena.

La espalda de Daryl manchada de sangre desaparece en la casa, mientras tú esperas, evitando mirar al ciervo a tus pies, mirando al cielo, gris, nublado, que se ríe de ti por no tener las narices de ir a ayudar al hombre que te está manteniendo viva.

Daryl vuelve poco después, con una media sonrisa en la cara "Limpia" dice, y vuelve a dejarte la ballesta, más por comodidad que por otra cosa, al fin y al cabo, tiene que cargar con el ciervo muerto.

La casita tiene un pequeño porche de madera, que está roído por culpa de la humedad.

"Ve y busca alguna manta vieja o una sábana."

Asientes con la cabeza, llevándote el arma contigo. A pesar de que Daryl ya ha limpiado la casa, tú no te sientes segura adentrándote sola, y su arma te hace sentir acompañada. No es por la ballesta en sí misma. Estarías muerta antes de tener que pararte a cargarla. Era porque era de él, y él te hacía sentir mejor.

Entras y lo primero que ves es una pequeña cocina- salón. Una chimenea, una mesa vieja, un fregador. No hay frigorífico, tampoco es que sirviera de mucho sin electricidad. La siguiente habitación es un dormitorio. Hay dos catres, uno enfrente de otro, como en esas habitaciones baratas de hotel de carretera que se veían en las películas. Abres la última puerta, lo que supones que es el baño, solo por revisarlo.

Todo limpio.

Dejas la ballesta sobre la cama y abres el único armario de la habitación. Hay algunas mantas y unas botas, casi gritas para avisar a Daryl cuando ves que hay una escopeta y una caja con cartuchos, pero no lo haces.

Dentro del armario no hay nada más, pero en los cajones de la mesilla, hay sábanas dobladas, blancas, intactas, así que coges una, y coges la escopeta.

"La sábana" dices cuando sales al porche, echándola al suelo y Daryl tumba al ciervo encima "y… esto" dices, llamando su atención.

Cuando Daryl te mira, alza una ceja, como si hubieras hecho algo increíble

Silba por lo bajo.

"¿Tanta suerte en un día?" pregunta sarcástico. Casi crees que lo ves mirar hacia el cielo, retando a dios, solo que él no era católico.

Tú solo sonríes y quieres volver dentro a dejar el arma en la cocina, cuando Daryl te para.

"¿Dónde te crees que vas? Ven aquí, Greene, vas a aprender a despellejar y preparar un animal"

Daryl te pasa un cuchillo mientras te dice que te arrodilles a su lado.

Dios te salve, vas a vomitar

Después de que Daryl te enseñara como despellejar, destripar y preparar la carne de ciervo para que aguantara durante toda la semana, creías que no ibas a ser capaz de cocinarla o comértela, pero mientras tú limpias un poco la casa (sábanas limpias en las camas, agua y jabón en la bañera, el lavabo, el váter, la escoba en la mano), Daryl está haciendo la cena en la chimenea, y el olor a carne cocinada tranquiliza tu estómago. Quizá después de todo sí ibas a ser capaz de comerte ese pobre animal.

"Vigila eso, Greene. Voy a poner la barrera, por si se acerca alguien"

"Vale" le dices desde la otra habitación, entreteniéndote más de lo necesario en ella. Estás contenta de tener una habitación, aunque tuviera que ser compartida y esa noche ibas a irte a la cama con la sensación de que estabas limpia.

Cuando oyes a Daryl entrar otra vez, sales al salón y lo ves darle la vuelta a la carne dentro del fuego.

Aún es de día fuera, apenas unos rayos pero…

"Daryl"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Crees que podemos ir a por agua al lago?"

"¿Porqué?"

"Hay bañera" es todo lo que dices, y Daryl te mira por encima del hombro.

"Mañana"

Vas a protestar, pero Daryl no te deja

"Lo primero, a primera hora, te lo prometo. Ahora es demasiado peligroso, y tendremos que echar muchos viajes para cargarla"

Te sientes como una niña pequeña cuando su padre no la deja comprarse el juguete que quiere, pero la verdad es que Daryl lleva razón y seguro que a él tampoco le hace ninguna gracia acostarse a dormir con todo ese olor a ciervo y a sangre sobre él. Eso te consuela.

Horas después, cuando te has estado pasando un paño con agua y jabón por el cuerpo, con la promesa de un baño caliente para mañana, y después de convencer a Daryl de que hiciera lo mismo porque ni de coña se iba a meter así en las sábanas, estás acostada en tu catre, sintiendo como las vértebras vuelven a su sitio.

Daryl ha salido a fumarse un cigarro, y sabes que a vigilar un rato más aunque no te lo diga, y te sientes segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tienes un techo sobre la cabeza, has cenado caliente y estás (casi) limpia.

Empieza a llover en algún momento, suave, cuando escuchas a Daryl entrar en la habitación y dejarse caer sobre su cama con un suspiro. Quieres darle las buenas noches, pero estás más allá de la conciencia.

Los gritos te despiertan.

Saltas de la cama y de repente todo lo que piensas es que estás en la prisión. Tener un colchón debajo del culo te hace pensar en antes, en la celda, en cuando el gobernador os atacó.

Buscas por instinto, la luz de la luna apenas una vela que te deja ver, pero no encuentras el olor a quemado ni el sonido del cañón. Además, solo es un grito.

Cuando te das cuenta de donde estás, miras a la cama de Daryl y lo ves. Retorciéndose, gritando, rugiendo como un león en una jaula.

Mierda.

"Daryl" susurras, pero no te escucha, murmura entre dientes, se retuerce en la cama. Esperas, con los ojos abiertos, y el corazón en la boca, a que se le pase o a que se despierte, al fin y al cabo ¿cuánto podía sufrir alguien en una pesadilla y no volver a la consciencia?, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasan y tú eres incapaz de dejarlo así.

Lo estás viendo sufrir.

Te levantas con pies ligeros, el suelo está frio y se te eriza la piel, pero avanzas rápido.

"Daryl" vuelves a decir su nombre y no te escucha, o no es suficiente porque ahora se pone de lado, de espaldas a ti, arqueándose, gruñendo, maldiciendo palabras que te hacen sonrojarte.

Después te dices a ti misma que es porque la pesadilla es tan fuerte que si no para de gritar va a atraer a todos los caminantes en un kilómetro a la redonda, pero la verdad es que no puedes dejarlo así, no después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti.

Cierto, podía ser insensible muchas veces, pero sabes, sabes porque lo ves, que es simplemente porque no sabe qué hacer, así que se queda en la posición que controla, la cara de póker y la mente clara.

Aún así, tú no eres cómo él. Tú te habías criado en una familia en la que las muestras de cariño eran dadas y bien recibidas y apreciabas el contacto físico. Eras una firme creyente de que el amor curaba a las personas, y con Daryl no iba a ser menos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, apartas las cubiertas de la cama y te metes con él. Das gracias a que esté de lado, porque de otra forma en un catre tan pequeño no hubieras cabido, pero te haces un hueco y te tapas, mientras lo abrazas desde atrás.

Daryl no se despierta (Gracias a Dios, no habrías sabido que decir si lo hace) pero sí que deja de gritar. Apoyas la cabeza en su nuca, y lo rodeas con los brazos, fuerte, tan fuerte que ya no sabes si el corazón que sientes ir a mil por hora es el tuyo por lo que estás haciendo o el suyo a causa del mal sueño.

Al cabo de un rato, ha dejado de gritar y también de moverse, su respiración volviendo a la normalidad, el corazón latiendo tranquilo, el calor de su piel dándote sueño. Tienes que salir de ahí, porque ya has cumplido tu objetivo, y ¿qué haces metida en la cama de Daryl, Beth? Lo sabes, sabes que tienes que ir a tu cama y dejarlo dormir. Objetivo cumplido, fin de la misión.

Pero su piel caliente te adormila, y huele un poco al jabón que ha usado para limpiarse, al aceite con el que limpia la ballesta, al cuero del chaleco. Huele a Daryl y te tranquilizas tú también, pensando en qué se sentiría si estuvierais al revés y fuese él quien te estuviera sujetando, sus brazos a tu alrededor, una casa solida de ladrillo, que no te dejarían derrumbarte nunca.

Sientes la piel ardiendo y las mejillas también. Daryl vuelve a murmurar en sueños y tú te aprietas más contra él.

Sin poder evitarlo, te quedas dormida.

_(pov Daryl)_

No entra mucha luz por la ventana, pero da lo mismo. Con el paso de los años tu cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a levantarse solo, sí o sí, cuando amanece y hoy no iba a ser diferente. O eso piensas tú. Porque sí es diferente.

Tardas un segundo en darte cuenta de qué es, pero lo primero que te hace pensar que algo no está bien, es el olor. Hueles (o la cama, o tú, no estás seguro) a algo como jazmín mezclado con el jabón que usaste para lavarte. Huele a mujer y eso es raro de cojones. Más aún, huele a Beth Greene (como cazador los olores eran importantes, _eso es todo_) y eso sí que es rarísimo.

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que la tienes abrazada a tu espalda, rodeándote como si la vida le fuera en ello. No, no solo rodeándote. Está echada sobre ti. Gruñes contra la almohada e intentas mover la cabeza para verla, pero no quieres despertarla y tener que verla de frente.

NI QUE TÚ TE HUBIERAS METIDO EN SU CAMA. ¿Qué MIERDA?

El aliento de Beth está caliente contra tu hombro, y su pecho empuja contra tu espalda mientras respira. Sabes que está dormida porque la respiración es profunda y acompasada, y no puedes evitar pensar que por qué tiene una mano en tu cintura, y porque está ahí y porqué _¿Qué?_

Durante cinco minutos enteros estás a gusto. Se siente bien. Caliente, suave, dulce, Beth. Pero después te sientes presionado contra el colchón, atrapado entre la vida y la muerte, un cuerpo sobre ti, y las cicatrices contra ella, expuesto, y quieres salir corriendo. Quieres que no te toque más porque joder, porqué me estás tocando.

Quieres olvidar todas y cada una de las veces en las que te han tocado, y quieres dejar de sentirte cómo te sientes ahora. Débil. Vacío. Roto.

Te levantas con cuidado de no despertarla, y sales de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

No es que necesitaras cazar.

Sabes que la carne de ciervo os durará algunos días y aún os quedaban algunas ardillas que habías ido cazando por el camino, pero necesitabas salir de la casa y era la única excusa razonable que se te ocurría. Aún así no vas muy lejos, no quieres dejar a Beth sola por si pasa algo.

De todas formas, no es que estés acertando una mierda con la puntería, ¿eh, Dixon? Si hoy tuvieras que depender de tu ballesta, pasarías el día con el estómago vacío, pero es que no puedes parar de darle vueltas a lo que ha pasado esta mañana

¿Por qué mierda se ha metido en tu cama? ¿Qué esperaba de ti? ¿Seguiría haciéndolo? No es que hubiera sido desagradable del todo, si eras honesto, habías dormido como un bebé (¿Cuándo se había metido en tu cama?) y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué una niña sureña de buena familia iba a querer meterse en la cama, con él? Fin del mundo o no, había cosas que no pasaban. Y las niñas buenas (y Dios, Beth era buena. Beth era luz, completamente blanca, incluso ahora, incluso después de todo) no se metían en la cama con un vagabundo.

A no ser qué quisieran algo, ¿no? Joder, ¿Y si esperaba que le devolvieras algún favor? ¿Y si quería pagar de alguna forma que cazaras y os mantuvierais a salvo? Después de todo se había metido en su cama, sólo después de conseguirles refugio y cena y no antes. ¿Tendría algún interés más allá de eso? ¿O simple y llanamente se había vuelto loca?

Dios, te dolía la cabeza.

Horas después no te queda más remedio que regresar a la cabaña, sin nada en las manos que te sirviera de excusa y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Para cuando llegas a la casa, Beth está sonriendo y cantando, lavando la ropa (tú camisa llena de sangre) en un barreño lleno de agua que ha debido de coger del lago.

La miras desde lejos, mientras te acercas y piensas en que ella también hace cosas por ti. Cocina, limpia, te lee o canta en voz alta a veces, y te lava la ropa. Pero sobretodo te hace sentir útil.

¿Esperaría ella que tú también le pagaras lo que ella hacía por ti? ¿Funcionaban así las relaciones sociales normales o sólo las que tú habías tenido? ¿Querría ella que tú te metieras en su cama _y…? Joder_, solo de pensarlo se te revolvía el estómago.

No por ella. Dios sabía que ella era dulce, suave y gelatina entre tus dedos. No era por ella, era por el contacto físico. No sabias si serias capaz de tolerarlo. No estando consciente al menos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habías tenido contacto físico con una mujer? Jesús, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habías tenido contacto físico con cualquiera, de cualquier tipo que no hubiera involucrado alcohol?

Si lo piensas bien, y eres sincero contigo mismo, nunca.

No recuerdas haber visto nunca a tu madre sobria. Lo único que recibiste de su padre fueron puños en la cara y cinturón en la espalda (cuando no se ponía más creativo).

Quizá Merle.

Las relaciones sociales nunca habían sido tu fuerte y las mujeres de tu vida costaban dinero.

Cuando estás llegando al porche, Beth te saluda y tú apenas le gruñes y huyes dentro de la casa. La chica tiene el sano juicio de no decirte nada y dejar que pases el día a tus anchas, sin presionar (tenía intuición, le concedías eso).

Esa noche, cenáis en silencio

Más tarde, mientras intentas olvidar lo que llevas rumiando todo el día, caes rendido en la cama, obligado a ignorar al cuerpo de la chica que se acuesta a unos metros, repitiéndote a ti mismo que la habitación parece más pequeña solo porque no estás acostumbrado a dormir con tu techo sobre tu cabeza.

Sabes que estás durmiendo porque Merle está contigo, sentado en el suelo a tu lado, fumándose un cigarro, riéndose. "Es la hora" te dice y quieres preguntarle. ¿De qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? Pero entonces el cielo se vuelve claro, y estás rodeado de más gente, Rick, y Carol y Shane. Estás en el granero, y la puerta se abre y todos esos caminantes salen.

Y sabes qué momento es.

_Lo sabes._

Es cuando Sophia sale de las sombras, la última, como la novia que llega al altar, con todo el mundo esperándola, el cura preparado para dar su bendición. Vas a hacer lo que recuerdas que hiciste, sujetar a Carol para que no se metiera entre los caminantes, para mantenerla viva, mientras la mirabas a la cara y sentías como te quebrabas por dentro. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando dejabas a la gente acercarse demasiado. Cuando empezabas a preocuparte.

Vas a hacerlo, pero entonces el sueño cambia y añade lo que le da la gana, Merle sale de las sombras del granero, y tú ya no eres capaz de agarrar a Carol. Tú ya no ves. Todo es sangre.

"No" gritas "No puede ser" como si recordaras que en aquel momento tú ni siquiera sabías si estaba vivo. Una cruel premonición.

Vas a lanzarte a por él, vas a salvarlo, porque tienes que, porque puedes, porque dios, Merle, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Cuando la luz te ciega, y las alas de un ángel aparecen en tu visión.

Solo son alas y éstas en medio de la carretera. Azul y blanco. Electricidad. Sabes que van acompañadas de un cuerpo, pero sólo consigues ver las alas, y pensar "Sigue la luz. Síguela y estás a salvo".

El pensamiento es estúpido, pero sientes las alas abrazarte, sujetarte, mecerte y te calmas. El sueño cambia, más tranquilo, paz, hogar. Quieres hablar, pero no puedes y aún así no te sientes entrar en pánico ni por un solo segundo.

Las alas se alejan hasta que consigues ver que está pegado a un cuerpo. Como un ángel, al principio solo ves pelo rubio y un cuerpo andrógino que se aleja por la carretera de la inconsciencia. Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos cómo para verle todo el cuerpo, ves que tu ballesta está en su mano y que el pelo rubio te es familiar.

Las alas de ángel ya no tienen plumas, ahora están cosidas a tu chaleco. En su cuerpo.

Demasiado tarde te das cuenta de que es Beth, con tu chaleco de cuero, tu ballesta en la mano, vigilando, un paso por delante, la luz que alumbra el camino, el antídoto que sanará los males.

Quieres darle las gracias, pedirle perdón, odiarla, algo, pero para cuando vas a hablar, Beth se da la vuelta y sonríe, de medio lado, cómo hace a veces, y te susurra, un _shhhhh_ demasiado lejano, obligándote a calmarte, y dejar de soñar nada en absoluto.

(_pov Beth)_

"Daryl"

Un gruñido es todo lo que recibes a cambio. Lleváis así varios días y eso que pensabas que ya habías conseguido amansar a la bestia.

Suspiras y te cargas de paciencia. El hombre no estaba de humor para mucho últimamente, pero hacía varios días que te había prometido un baño decente y todavía no te había ayudado.

Y tú querías ese baño.

"Daryl" pruebas otra vez "¿Me ayudas a coger agua?"

Es una tarde tranquila, ningún caminante se ha acercado a molestar y todas las tareas de la casa estaban hechas. La carne de ciervo os seguía alimentando además habías encontrado algunas patatas y cebollas silvestres para guisar. La próxima vez que fuerais a buscar provisiones tenías que acordarte de coger sal, o acabaríais por poneros enfermos.

Habías estado plantando trozos de patata y algunas cebollas delante del porche. Das gracias a Dios de que fuera algo tan fácil de cultivar en una tierra húmeda como aquella.

Daryl había estado limpiando las armas, con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarte mientras tu entrabas y salías, haciendo de jardinera, contenta porque ibas a poder comer algo más que carne y comida de lata. Ojalá tuvierais tomates.

"Mañana" Murmura.

"Genial. Iré sola" Es todo lo que contestas y lo maldices porque ni que lo necesitaras para algo. Ni que hubieras pensado que sus brazos podían cargar el agua sin esfuerzo.

Vas a decirle, como una completa niña pequeña, que piensas gastar hasta la última gota de agua que traigas, pero lo más posible es que a él le diera igual.

Te lavas las manos, llenas de tierra, y coges las garrafas de agua sabiendo que vas a tener que darte varios paseos para poder volver con todas llenas.

"Voy al lago"

Daryl levanta la vista ahora, y te mira de arriba abajo. El escrutinio te hace sentir incómoda, te hace recordar lo caliente que tiene la piel y puede, sólo puede, que también sepas a que le sabe porque te hubieras despertado con la boca abierta sobre su espalda alguna vez, caricias con la lengua aún dormida, inconsciente.

Te sonrojas sin poder evitarlo.

Qué sabrías tú de caricias con la lengua.

Desde que habíais llegado hacía varios días, las pesadillas de Daryl no habían dejado de sucederse. Gritos y más gritos que solo paraban si te metías con él en la cama y lo abrazabas.

Era instantáneo, cocaína en el cerebro, en cuanto lo hacías, Daryl suspiraba y seguía durmiendo, sin despertarse, sin abrazarte de vuelta, sin saber que estabas ahí.

A veces, conseguías no quedarte dormida y volver a tu cama. Otras te despertabas sola en la cama del cazador y ya era de día. A veces salías y tenías que volver porque empezaba a gritar de nuevo.

Te morías de curiosidad por saber qué soñaba, pero por las mañanas Daryl parecía no recordar nada, y no querías despertarlo a mitad de la noche y hacerlo saborear su dolor. Te parecía cruel.

Además, se calmaba cuando lo abrazabas.

Además, puede que te gustara tener ese poder sobre él, susurra tu conciencia, supurando las verdades que solo confiesas en los rezos y en las penitencias.

Sales sin hacer ruido porque dar un portazo te parece inútil, y vas todo el camino, (apenas unos metros) murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo y pidiendo perdón por ellas casi al instante.

Sabes que has llegado antes de ver el agua porque el ambiente es mucho más húmedo, el aire más denso y todo huele diferente.

"Mañana, Beth" murmuras, cabreada, imitado la voz de Daryl, cuando sumergiendo la primera garrafa, arrodillada en la orilla. Los pies y las rodillas se hunden en la tierra mojada y eso era un asco.

Cuando la botella termina de llenarse y quieres ponerte de pie y llevártela sabes que no te vas a dar ese baño. Pesa demasiado como para que andes con ella, cuanto menos como para llegar a casa con otras tres más.

Te miras las rodillas llenas de barro y en realidad la ropa también necesita un lavado.

De repente, se te ilumina la cara y se te ocurre la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida.

Vacías la garrafa que has llevado y vuelves a casa casi al trote, tarareando para ti, el mal humor de antes completamente olvidado. Después de todo no ibas a tener que cargar con agua, ¡Já!

Daryl te mira de reojo, aún ocupado en la ballesta, haciendo flechas, cuando entras como una loca y coges una toalla, el jabón, ropa limpia. Si va a decirte algo no te paras ni a mirarlo, porque si no le gustaba la idea de que estuvieras sola en el bosque, alejada durante tanto rato, que te hubiera ayudado.

La idea de que no te pare y que le dé igual que te pase algo se planta en tu estómago, una semilla de hiedra trepadora que acabará por estrangularte el corazón.

Pero no lo necesitas. Tienes tu cuchillo y eres rápida. Si pasara cualquier cosa, siempre podías correr. Además, dudas que los caminantes puedan nadar. No crees que corras demasiado peligro dentro del agua.

El lago sigue donde lo habías dejado, el sol aún fuera, aunque no te quedarían muchas más horas, y tendrías que darte prisa si no querías pasar frio de verdad.

Entras sin pensártelo, con la ropa puesta, el cuchillo y las botas y la toalla, todo en la orilla y empiezas a enjabonarte, frotando la ropa sucia.

Te mantienes donde haces pie y frotas los vaqueros y el polo amarillo. El jabón es de pastilla, del casero, del que recuerdas hacer a tu abuela en el granero cuando aún vivía, así que la suciedad sale fácilmente.

Cuando te duelen las manos de frotar, te quitas la ropa y la enjuagas. Sales del agua y la cuelgas encima de un árbol, para que al menos mientras te lavas tú, se seque algo.

Cuando vuelves a entrar, nadas un poco para no tocar el fondo ahora que no llevas calcetines y poder estirar los brazos piernas un rato. Nadas y te sumerges, dejando que el pelo se empape y se lleve las preocupaciones del día.

No tardas mucho en volver hasta donde haces pie para lavarte bien, el jabón y tus dedos enredándose en el pelo. Lo que darías por un acondicionador decente. Pero al menos tendrás el pelo limpio, no puedes quejarte.

A que cosas tan sencillas se había reducido el mundo, piensas mientras terminas y sales del agua sin querer arriesgarte mucho más tiempo. Te secas el cuerpo rápido y después envuelves la toalla en la cabella. No te has quitado la ropa interior, porque te sentías demasiado expuesta en medio de la nada y estaba mojada contra tu piel. Ahora sí que tenías frio.

Hora de volver a casa, piensas.

Y el pensamiento te retuerce un poco por dentro.

A casa.

Tú no tenías casa.

Dejas el pelo suelto para que se seque, porque ya solo está húmedo y te envuelves a ti misma en la toalla. Te pones las botas, pero la ropa está aún empapada así que cargas con ella y vuelves a casa, abrazada dentro de la toalla.

Cuando estás llegando, ves que Daryl está en el porche, vigilando, los brazos apoyados en la pequeña valla desconchada, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

Cuando ve que te acercas y estas dentro de su visión periférica, desaparece dentro de la casa. El imbécil.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba últimamente?

Te sacudes la tierra mojada en el porche de la casa y cuelgas la ropa en la valla. La toalla también. Entras en ropa interior y sonriendo como una gilipollas porque te sientes bien contigo misma.

Vas directa a la habitación sin darte cuenta de si Daryl está en el salón o el baño y dándote un poco igual. Te vistes, coges el peine, vas a salir fuera a disfrutar del atardecer mientras te cepillas el pelo. Después, si D estaba de humor, le pedirías que te trenzara el pelo.

Pero nada de eso pasa.

"¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces?"

Te lo dice en cuanto sales al salón. Daryl de pie bloqueándote la salida de la casa. La luz naranja del final del día entra a través del hueco que dejan sus hombros, dándole aspecto de jinete del apocalipsis.

"¿Peinarme?"

"¿Y ese paseo desnuda por la casa?"

Se te abre la boca sola. _¿Qué?_

"¿Perdona?"

"¿Es que no te queda decencia, por al amor de Dios, niña? No vuelvas a hacer eso"

Y el día estaba siendo malo y tú habías conseguido cambiar tu humor.

"Oh, ¿quieres hablar de que estamos compartiendo una casa y una habitación y de cómo se convive? ¿Es eso, señor gruñón?" La ironía que destilas envenenaría a una serpiente. "Porque si es eso lo que te molesta, ¿por qué no hablamos de los tres días que llevas insoportable, eh? No me hablas, no me miras, como si no fuera más que un gusano que pasa por tu lado"

Daryl abre mucho los ojos, como si se sintiera descubierto, pero solo hace un gesto con los labios y te mira mal.

"Estás loca, Greene. Estas perdiendo la cabeza"

"Bien. Genial, la loca soy yo. Pues sabes qué ¿si me da la gana de ir desnuda? Tendrás que aguantarte, porque es lo que hacen las locas"

Quieres salir y dejarlo solo en la habitación porque hace que se encoja hasta parecer una caja de zapatos, su tamaño amenazante, recordándote lo grande que es el mundo y lo pequeña que eres tú.

Pero no lo haces.

Le mantienes la mirada y lo obligas a que te siga mirando. A que diga lo que es. Lo que sea que esté rumiando bajo esa mascara de cristal que lleva, llena de grietas que nunca terminan de romperse.

Y lo consigues.

"No pienso follarte así que ya puedes dejar de meterte en mi cama por las noches y pasearte medio desnuda por aquí."

El aire se escapa de tus pulmones, un puñetazo tan fuerte en el esternón que parece que hubieras sufrido un choque frontal contra un jugador de futbol de la liga americana.

La frase se repite varias veces en tu cabeza hasta que le encuentras un sentido, la boca se te abre y cierra sola, intentando ver de dónde había sacado Daryl esa idea. ¿Cuándo le habías dado la sensación de que… de que tu… que?

De repente las mañanas que te habías despertado sola en su cama se te vienen a la cabeza, sin avisar, todas de golpe, y claro, claro joder. Daryl no tenía ni idea de por qué te estabas metiendo en su cama por las noches. Ni idea de las pesadillas. Ni idea de nada.

Ahora tu humor cambia.

No estás cabreada.

Estas avergonzada.

Avergonzada de que pensara eso de ti. Avergonzada de él, de que creyera que lo valorabas tan poco. De que te valorara tan poco a ti.

Solo… avergonzada.

"No quiero _foll_… acostarme contigo. Llevas varios días teniendo pesadillas muy fuertes, y no me dejas dormir. Solo consigo te que calmes cuando te abrazo."

La cara de Daryl cambia del enfado a la rabia, pero sabes que no es contigo. Rabia por verse descubierto, rabia porque ahora sabes donde tiene alguna debilidad. Rabia porque has invadido su intimidad y puedes verlo tan claro, que te sientes obligada a hablar.

"No volverá a pasar"

Ahora, cuando intentas salir al porche, para terminarte el pelo, Daryl se aparta y te deja salir, sin oponer resistencia.

Cenáis a destiempo esa noche y no lo culpas a él.

Tú tampoco crees que puedas soportar que te mire como lo hace durante mucho rato.

Sigues dándole vueltas a lo que ha dicho, sintiéndote ahora más herida que otra cosa.

Por el amor de Dios, solo estabas intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, ¿y él se había sentido tan atacado? Tú intentabas hacer algo bien y él te mordía, como un rottweiler al que han intentado atacar.

Por un segundo te dejas ser irracional. Te permites ser la niña que eres, tener la edad que tienes ¿Qué tenía de malo intentar ayudarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar que tenías alguna intención más que la que de verdad tenías?

Y luego sus palabras vuelven como un trueno en tu cableado neuronal.

"_No pienso follarte"_

No debería, Dios te perdone, pero eso te ha dolido. ¿Qué tienes de malo? ¿No tienes los brazos y las piernas en su sitio? ¿Hay alguna parte de tu anatomía que le cause rechazo para que no quiera que te metas en su cama? ¿Para que la sola idea de tocarte le revuelva el estómago como lo hacía?

Es irresponsable y completamente inútil dejarte sentir lo que estabas sintiendo, pero no podías evitarlo.

No ibas buscando nada cuando intentabas consolarlo, pero no era solo el rechazo del consuelo lo que te había dolido. Sino el hecho de que pensara que estabas intentando pagarle con algo, tu cuerpo como moneda de cambio, y que además le asqueara tanto la idea de tocarte.

No es hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estás en tu cama, y Daryl vuelve a retorcerse en las sábanas, que lo entiendes todo. El puzzle de su vida encajando en tu cerebro.

Mientras te muerdes las mandíbulas por dentro para no ir y abrazarlo, porque no quiere, y no vas a hacer algo cuando te han rechazado, te das la vuelta en la cama y ves como él se pone de espaldas a ti. La luna da de lleno sobre su espalda y sus cicatrices asoman como un faro en la oscuridad.

Cicatrices, viejas, mal curadas, irregulares, a lo largo de toda su espalda y de repente las tuyas pican.

Apenas recuerdas el dolor de cuando tú te hiciste las tuyas, pero recuerdas la angustia que te llevo a hacértelas. Ahora mientras lo miras retorcerse y gritar, y piensas en que esas se las han hecho y que no tuvo que consentir, y lo que pudieron doler y que no se van nunca, el recuerdo de lo que quiera que pasara siempre a su espalda, el peso del mundo. Empiezas a entender por qué no quiere que lo toques.

Por qué no quiere que lo consueles.

Y por qué te protege sin esperar nada a cambio.

Genial, ahora tenías más ganas de meterte en su cama y abrazarlo.

Pero como la niña llorona que eres, te quedas en la cama y le das la espalda, tapándote los oídos, y cerrando los ojos, olvidando, olvidándote de todo, tus tripas ardiendo, la venganza contra aquel que haya dañado al único que quedará vivo al final del mundo, un sentimiento extraño y desconocido en tu estómago.

Cuando por fin Daryl se calla, te das la vuelta y lo miras sólo para comprobar que está bien, y que sigue ahí. Sus ojos se cruzan con los tuyos, y te está mirando como si buscara un ancla en medio de una tormenta.

No puedes cerrar los ojos, trayéndolo de vuelta, dándole exactamente lo que necesita.

Esa noche la que tiene pesadillas eres tú.

Latigazos en la espalda, sal para curar las heridas, vinagre para remendar tu alma.

Cuando te despiertas te duele todo el cuerpo, y no tienes hambre. Te sientes cansada, como esos días de verano en los que el calor no te deja moverte y tienes todos los músculos doloridos.

Sales al comedor, y ves que Daryl no tiene mucha mejor cara. Está preparando la mochila para salir a por provisiones. Lleva la ballesta colgada y el pelo los ojos. Aún así, por la postura caída de los hombros, puedes ver que está cansado, como si arrastrara un peso que es demasiado para él.

"¿Vas a salir?" tienes la voz rota, de tantas horas sin hablar, y puede que también de los malos sueños.

"Hm"

"Voy contigo"

Durante un segundo crees que te va a decir que no. Que es peligroso, que puede solo, que no te quiere a su lado. Piensas en todas las razones por las que puede rechazarte y más aún, por las que tú no puedes más que darle la razón, pero parece que hoy Dixon no tiene ganas ni de discutirte.

Otro gruñido por su parte y una mirada rápida. Es todo lo que recibes.

Te preparas rápida, porque no va a esperar por ti, la ropa que ayer se quedó en el porche ya está seca y te vistes con ella. Coges tu mochila vacía y haces nota mental de las cosas que pensabas que podían hacer falta.

Sal. Una chaqueta. Jabón.

Sales corriendo detrás de un Daryl que ya ha echado a andar. No te molestas en ponerte a su altura, te quedas unos pasos por detrás, el cuchillo en la mano, mirando, revisando. Cuidándole las espaldas.

El camino es más peligroso de lo que pensabas y Daryl está de los nervios. Revisa de vez en cuando disimuladamente que no te has alejado mucho, pero aún no se ha dignado a dirigirte la palabra.

Habéis tenido que bordear el camping que hay entre donde vosotros os habéis quedado y donde el pueblo más cercano está. La gente es ruidosa y el grupo parece grande, así que avanzáis con cuidado de no ser vistos, lo más alejados posible y no os metéis en problemas.

Algunos minutos después, estáis entrando en el pueblecito sureño. Supones que debía de haber sido un sitio acogedor cuando estaba en pie. Las casas de esa madera vieja que se desconcha con la humedad, pero que las gentes del sur arreglan y pintan todos los años, colores diferentes y llamativos. Flores tropicales que hacen el aire denso. Casi puedes oír el Jazz inexistente en el ambiente.

Vas a decirle a Daryl que con la de gente que había en el camping, es muy probable que el sitio esté más que saqueado y que no merece la pena intentarlo, pero sabes cuál será su contestación. Que no piensa alejarse más hoy, no teniendo que hacer de niñera, y que igualmente merece la pena darle una oportunidad.

Así que como te has preguntado y respondido sola, no abres la boca y sigues andando. Los caminantes que ves están todos atrapados, mutilados o muertos, como si ya se hubieran hecho cargo del sitio, aún así no bajas la guardia porque ya habías aprendido que en cualquier momento alguien puede salir de la nada y joderte el día.

Daryl tampoco baja la ballesta mientras os adentráis y buscáis en las casas. No miráis las primeras casas porque suponéis que no tiene sentido y ya estarán saqueadas, pero en cuanto estáis más en el centro, os vais metiendo una a una, revisando. Tu siempre abajo, Daryl subiendo escaleras.

Encuentras un botiquín para primeros auxilios en la primera casa y empiezas a sonreír porque eso es una victoria. Un par de casas más adelante encuentras la sal y un par de chaquetas y pantalones que te servirán. Daryl coge unas botas, calcetines, algo que parecen latas de sopa de tomate.

Y nada más.

No podíais pedir mucho del sitio al fin y al cabo, pero te das por contenta de haber conseguido las cosas que tenías en mente.

Con las mochilas llenas y el estómago vacío, os miráis y decidís sin hablar que es hora de volver a casa.

Es entonces cuando vas distraída y Daryl también porque todo ha ido bien, porque es medio día y el sol está dando de lleno y todo está a la vista y os pensáis que no pasará nada.

Es entonces cuando pasa.

Algo enorme golpea a Daryl desde atrás y tú que vas delante solo oyes el golpe. Cuando te das la vuelta ves que es un tipo enorme, grasiento, sucio. Alguien que no querrías cerca de ti ni a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Daryl cae al suelo con un sonido sordo y pánico en sus ojos, intentando levantarse y atacar, pero el tipo aprovecha el elemento sorpresa y sigue golpeando hasta que lo deja inconsciente.

Tu primer instinto es correr hacia él, hacer que le quite las manos de encima, que deje de tocarlo, de golpearlo, de todo.

"Ah, ah, ah, preciosa" el tipo te empuja como si no pesaras nada, y te hace rodar algunos metros sobre el asfalto. Te duele el hombro y la rodilla, pero vuelves a levantarte porque tienes que hacer algo.

Está atando a Daryl con unas bridas, y solo cuando ve que el cazador no se puede mover del suelo, ni va a hacerlo en algunos minutos, te mira.

Tiene la cara picada por varicela, y los dientes torcidos. Se ríe como si los gusanos se retorcieran en la tierra. Te mira con lujuria y tienes dos opciones, huir o quedarte. Pero no quieres dejar a Daryl ahí, y no sabes si serás lo suficiente fuerte como para conseguir algo por la fuerza frente al cabrón que se aproxima hacia ti.

"Ahora tu y yo, vamos a tener unas palabras, dulzura"

"Que te den" es todo lo que le dices, antes de abalanzarte otra vez hacia él, con el cuchillo en la mano, cogiéndolo como Carol te enseñó, apuntando a su corazón, fallando contra todo pronóstico.

El desconocido te para de un empujón y caes al suelo, el cuchillo a unos metros de ti. La posibilidad de levantarse queda totalmente descartada cuando él se te echa encima. Huele a podrido y a zombie, y está intentando besarte el cuello de alguna forma, mientras te retuerces debajo de su cuerpo.

Quieres decirle algo, alguna advertencia, alguna maldición, pero todo lo que puedes hacer es reunir fuerzas para intentar darle algún rodillazo, conseguir que se te quite de encima.

Cuando ve que no puede conseguir que pares de moverte y de golpearlo, te raja la camiseta de un tirón y decide coger una de las bridas, como las que ha usado con Daryl.

"Voy a tener que atarte, pequeña, pero eso solo lo hará más divertido, verás"

Y ahora sí que no tienes escapatoria.

Con Daryl inconsciente, y atada, sin un arma cerca y con 100 kilos de monstruo sobre ti, cierras los ojos, y aprietas los dientes y tratas de respirar por la boca para no oler su sudor ni nada que tenga que ver con él. Estas acabada.

Otra niña muerta.

Solo cuando has dejado de luchar y quejarte, y todo está en silencio excepto por los sonidos del desconocido que te está manoseado, es cuando lo escuchas.

Un caminante se está arrastrando hacía vosotros, probablemente atraído por el olor de la sangre de Daryl. Está a muy poca distancia de los pies del asqueroso que te está intentando quitar el sujetador.

Tragas saliva y haces de tripas corazón.

Solo tienes que entretenerlo. Es tu única oportunidad.

"Suéltame… suéltame las manos. Me portaré bien" le dices y para demostrar que estás de acuerdo, abres las piernas y dejas que caiga más pegado a tu cuerpo, como si quisieras aceptarlo, dejar que te tocara, tenerlo cerca.

Se te revuelve el estómago, nausea amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, pero el tipo parece contento con el giro, sus caderas contra ti, y te suelta las manos.

Miras por encima de su hombro y ves que el caminante está mucho más cerca ahora, apenas a unos pasos de conseguir cogerle la pierna, así que con las manos libres lo rodeas con los brazos y lo atraes hacia ti, para que no mire, ni escuche ni se dé cuenta de nada.

Después vas a tener que lavarte con lejía, piensas.

Si es que hay un después.

(_Pov Daryl)_

Cuando vuelves a la consciencia, lo primero que piensas es que el mundo está dando vueltas y quieres bajarte. Un dolor agudo te atraviesa la cara, un rayo de realidad que te corta como un cuchillo.

Entonces abres los ojos, y la ves.

Beth está en el suelo, tumbada, con el cabrón que te ha atacado encima. Por un segundo solo sientes rabia y quieres hacerlo pedazos, pero después ves más detalles. Beth no está peleando. De hecho, Beth está abrazándolo, rodeándolo con todo el cuerpo, dejándose hacer.

Qué. Mierda.

Lo sabías. Piensas, aunque es irracional pensarlo. Sabías que solo quería protección, y que estaba intentando cambiar favores a cambio de algo. En cuanto no has servido para protegerla te ha cambiado por otro. Porque eres un mierda, Dixon. Porque no has podido salvarla y ella se tiene que ganar el pan solita.

Así que ahora se está ganando la protección que tú no has podido darle.

Esto es culpa tuya, _hermanito. _

Genial. Merle. Justo lo que necesitabas ahora.

Vete a la mierda, murmuras, mientras luchas por romper las bridas, pero solo consigues apretarlas más y maldices, mientras sigues mirando la escena sin saber cómo es posible que la niña, la representación de la inocencia que tú conocías, estuviera haciendo eso.

En el fondo nunca habías pensado que quisiera acostarse contigo. Al menos no a cambio de nada. Quizá por un segundo jugaste con la idea de que de verdad, te deseara. De una manera totalmente equivocada y que no iba a ocurrir. Pero estaba ahí. La idea. Pequeña, una vela en medio de la tormenta, resistiendo.

Ahora ya no lo le quedaba oxígeno para arder.

Entonces Beth abre los ojos, azules como el cielo en un buen día en Georgia, casi grises como una tormenta que nunca llega, una vaga promesa de algo que no conoces. Te mira y las lágrimas le están resbalando por las mejillas. Te mira y después mira a los pies del hijo de puta que tiene encima, y lo entiendes.

Te está pidiendo que la entiendas.

Y no lo habías visto.

Habías estado tan centrado en el shock de ver a Beth bajo su atacante que no habías escuchado ni olido al caminante que estaba a punto de sujetar la pierna del mamonazo.

Buena chica, piensas.

Lo estaba entreteniendo y te está pidiendo con los ojos que no hagas nada, que la entiendas, que la salves, que todo.

Asientes, solo por darle fuerzas, porque te das cuenta de que está a punto de ponerse a sollozar. Ella se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos.

Y los dos esperáis.

Casi parece que pasa una eternidad hasta que el caminante le muerde el tobillo, cuando escucháis el grito.

"Maldito… CABRON" el gordo se suelta de Beth como si quemara para liberarse del zombie. Es entonces cuando ella se mueve.

Con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, ves cómo se mueve rápida, hasta el cuchillo. Mientras el otro se hace cargo del zombie y revisa los daños de su pierna, totalmente convencido de que Beth no es una amenaza y de que tú sigues inconsciente, ella coge el cuchillo y te mira.

_¿Qué hago?_

La miras, serio, y asientes, porque ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Ella sabe que tiene que matarlo y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Si pierde el tiempo en desatarte a ti, habrá desaprovechado la única oportunidad que tenéis de salir vivos, y Beth lo sabe.

Está todavía mirándose la pierna, cuando Beth se le acerca de espaldas y ves como lo hace. Le corta la garganta.

Sin avisar.

De un lado a otro, como quien mata a un cerdo para la matanza, le raja la garganta y la sangre empieza a brotar.

Cuando Beth se da la vuelta para desatarte, sus manos están sucias de sangre, y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, pero ha dejado de llorar más y solo te mira muy seria, ante de arrodillarse frente a ti, y desatarte las manos.

Ahora su cara no muestra nada, y tú estás jodido.

Enhorabuena, Daryl. No la has podido defender, y ahora la has arruinado.

_Como todo lo que tocas, hermanito. _

(Pov Beth)

Está temblando.

Daryl está temblando y nunca lo has visto temblar.

En tu mente no tiene sentido. Dixon era muchas cosas pero no era un cobarde. Era la clase de hombre que se echaría a las llamas si la causa merecía la pena. Te salvaría la vida y después te miraría con desagrado.

Con el tiempo habías aprendido que no se debía a que no le gustaras o te considerara menos porque hubiera tenido que defenderte. Era, simplemente, porque no sabía encajar, cómo interaccionar con los demás. ¿Matar a la cosa que quería matarte? Sin problemas.

¿Qué lo miraras como si fuera un ángel salvador y le dieras las gracias? Se le atascaba en el estómago como nitroglicerina. No sabía digerirlo.

Ahora mientras le cortabas las bridas de las manos con el cuchillo, lo ves mirarte por debajo del pelo, el sudor, el miedo, la sangre.

Tiene la ceja partida, y el pómulo está sangrando. Esperas que no esté roto también. No sabrías qué hacer si lo está.

"¿Duele?" le preguntas, esforzándote porque tu voz no tiemble, mientras terminas con la otra mano.

"Nah" apenas lo murmura revisándote una y otra vez. La cara, los hombros, las manos, la camiseta rota.

Tú también tiemblas pero tener que ocuparte de él te había hecho olvidarte de lo que acabas de hacer.

De lo que te acaban de hacer.

Debes de abrir mucho los ojos, la certeza de que acabas de quitar una vida golpeándote, porque Daryl te pregunta.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ajá"

Sois la ostia con la comunicación

No es que no quieras desahogarte. Quieres llorar y morder la almohada y lavarte tan fuerte con jabón y agua ardiendo que las huellas de los dedos del cabrón que te había manoseado desaparecieran.

Quieres olvidarte de la presión necesaria para cortar una garganta y de lo caliente que estaba la sangre en tus manos, y de que ahora, no hay vuelta atrás.

Quieres hacerte una bola y llorar, y cabrearte con Daryl, y cabrearte contigo, y pedir explicaciones a un Dios que hace algún tiempo que parece no escuchar a nadie.

Pero por primera vez desde que el granero se abrió y los muertos salieron, desde que esa pequeña niña emergió de la oscuridad, tambaleándose, muerta… Por primera vez desde entonces estás viendo a Daryl temblar y eso te da más miedo que cualquier otro crimen.

Así que controlas el propio temblor de tus manos, el castañeteo de tus dientes, las ganas de llorar. Te controlas y sonríes un poco.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí?"

Más que cualquier otra cosa su respuesta es un gruñido. Buscas algo en su mirada que te haga pensar que está bien, pero no ves rabia, no ves ganas de matar. Solo ves tristeza.

Y mierda, estás jodida.

Sabes lo que es.

Se ha dado cuenta.

Antes o después tenía que pasar y este es el momento, Daryl se ha dado cuenta de que eres una carga y de que esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por ti. Ese cabrón solo te quería a ti, pero él se ha llevado una paliza por ello.

"Puedo irme, si quieres" dices, sin pensarlo. Sin saber por qué.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a querer que…?"

Te echas el pelo para atrás, te miras, un desastre. Tu camiseta está abierta, y el sujetador está sucio por culpa de ese cabrón. Te da igual. No hace frio, no sientes la piel. Qué más da.

"Recogeré mis cosas y te dejaré en paz"

Daryl te mira con los ojos muy abiertos ahora, y no ha dejado de temblar, pero ahora no parece triste. Ahora parece aterrado.

"Mierda" susurra, mientras se levanta y se sienta, y se golpea la cara con las manos, se retira el pelo. Está hecho un desastre. "Joder"

Se abraza a sí mismo y se rompe y no sabes que hacer.

"Lo siento. Es culpa mía. No… no pude salvar a tu padre ni a tu hermana. Y ahora la he vuelto a cagar contigo. Lo siento. Lo siento" No te mira. No sabes ni si te está hablando a ti.

Solo está… ido.

¿El creía que esto era culpa suya?

Pero lo ves y sabes lo que ves. La desesperación y la angustia que has guardado durante mucho tiempo salir toda de golpe. Lo sabes porque tienes unas cicatrices que te lo recuerdan todos los días.

Daryl está remendado. Y estas empezando a ver las costuras deshacerse.

Mierda.

"Ssh, no, no" te arrodillas frente a él. "Para, Daryl, eh" Le coges la cara con las manos. Si alguna vez alguien te hubiera dicho que ibas a estar consolando a Dixon, te hubieras reído en su cara. Ahora te mira con los ojos azules más profundos que has visto nunca, inundados de miedo, la cara llena de sangre. "No pasa nada"

Y por alguna razón, tu tranquilidad no parece ayudarlo.

"Te he estropeado." Susurra y tiembla y sabes que en cualquier momento va a dejar de soportar que lo toques, se va a levantar y va a echar a correr. Porque eso era lo que Daryl hacía.

Es idiota. Es irresponsable. No tiene sentido.

Pero lo único que se te ocurre para que salga del shock es besarlo. Hacerlo concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran todos los pensamientos que estaban retroalimentándose en su cabeza.

Y lo besas.

Apenas un segundo, pero el mundo se pone boca abajo, sus labios contra los tuyos, el beso más inocente que has dado desde que tenías 12 años, y aun te daban asco los chicos. Su barba te araña las mejillas, y su aliento está caliente, pero para de temblar.

Es húmedo y resbaladizo, cálido e inesperadamente agradable.

Cuando te separas, Daryl te está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin temblar, sin murmurar, sin nada. Dentro de sí mismo totalmente, completamente fuera de sí por lo que has hecho.

Antes de que te dé tiempo a hacer nada, la náusea que estabas sintiendo mientras el hijo de puta del desconocido que os había atacado te manoseaba, vuelve como un rayo, golpeándote fuerte. El asco, la sangre, el olor del tipo en tu nariz.

Te doblas hacia un lado y vomitas, nada más que saliva en tu estómago vacío, pero las olas de la náusea obligándote a doblarte, a hacer arcadas.

En algún momento, entre los sudores y las arcadas piensas que Daryl tiene que estar alucinando. Lo besas y justo después vomitas. Dios mío.

Cuando puedes respirar bien y parece que ha pasado, consigues hablar

"No es por ti" es lo único que se te ocurre decir, y no sabes por qué

Solo te sientes enferma.


	2. Chapter 2

**IV. Home**

_(POV Daryl)_

Los días pasan, sucediéndose sin prisa, un reloj que no sabe hacia dónde va y tampoco le importa. No es que el tiempo interfiera contigo. Hacía mucho que no pensabas en cuándo era tu cumpleaños, en cuántas cicatrices tenías ni cuántos amaneceres habías visto.

De hecho, últimamente, no pensabas mucho.

Estabas trabajando en modo autómata desde hacía al menos una semana (o eso dice el calendario que Beth tiene sobre mesa. Porque ella sí cuenta los días. Porque para ella cuenta. Todo cuenta). Actuabas como ese sistema de seguridad que tienen los ordenadores o esos mecanismos de defensa que pone en marcha tu mente cuando se encuentra a punto de resquebrajarse en mil fragmentos inservibles.

Era la única manera que tenías de seguir respirando, moviéndote. Era la única manera en la que podías seguir andando, cazando, comiendo, durmiendo. Aun así, fallabas miserablemente en algunas.

No podías mirarla a la cara.

Y sabes que se está dando cuenta.

Beth es muchas cosas, pero estúpida no es una de ellas.

No es que nunca hubieras sido muy cercano, pero aun así, al lado de ella te permitías bajar la guardia de vez en cuando. ¿Ahora? Ni siquiera entrabas a los catres de la habitación a dormir, el espacio del salón te parecía mucho más seguro, sin todo ese olor a jazmín rodeándote, sin la respiración de mujer en el aire, sin la sombra de un beso acosándote en la oscuridad, un matón que te robará el dinero del almuerzo a la más mínima oportunidad.

Te mira de reojo, pero no dice nada. _De momento._

Sabes, porque la conoces, que no tardará en explotar y esperas que así sea. Esperas que ella sea la que empiece a hablar y puedas terminar ya esta guerra fría entre vosotros. Porque eres así de cobarde_, joder._

No era por el beso.

Bueno, era _un poco_ por el beso.

Beth te había besado rápido y sin pensarlo, haciendo que la respiración que en ese momento no te funcionaba bien, fluyera de nuevo a tus pulmones, solo el aire de los suyos penetrándote, y ahora te sientes intoxicado. Ahora que la tienes dentro, ahora que el oxígeno se ha expandido por tu sistema, ya no sabes cómo arrancártela y juras que es peor que esas veces que te habías colocado con Merle y al día siguiente solo querías más, porque te hacía olvidar. Era como una droga y te daba el mismo dolor de cabeza.

El beso había sido una descarga eléctrica, la misma intensidad, aún menos segundos, cambiando tu visión del mundo. Ahora ya no había niña.

Bueno, hacía tiempo que no la había, solo que ahora además tú ya no la encontrabas si intentabas buscarla. Donde antes veías dulzura, ahora veías travesuras. Donde encontrabas inocencia, ahora solo veías carne. Si le mirabas la boca no te acordabas de cómo sonreía, sino de cómo besaba.

Estabas _tan_ jodido.

Ni siquiera era porque después había vomitado.

Vomitado.

De todas las veces que habías besado a alguien, a escondidas entre tráileres de caravanas o en el aparcamiento de motos de algún bar de mala muerte, siempre había habido mucho alcohol involucrado, sentimiento de culpa porque a veces las chicas de Merle te querían a ti, y te buscaban a escondidas, cambiando mordiscos por besos, y puñetazos por caricias. Había sido un coctel molotov que en ese momento te hacía sentir cosquillas en las tripas y te recordaba que estabas vivo.

Era estúpido e irresponsable, lo sabías desde el primer momento en que ellas te besaban y tú las dejabas, pero nunca lo empezabas ni lo terminabas tú, y te decías a ti mismo que eso te libraba de cualquier culpa a ojos de tu hermano, o de cualquiera.

E incluso en todas esas veces, en todas esas chicas borrosas y manos sudadas que te tocaban, nunca te había pasado lo que con Beth. Nunca te habían besado y habían vomitado.

Te repites la escena una y otra vez y recuerdas sus palabras como un rayo rompiendo todo lo que pensabas del mundo "No es por ti"

No es por ti, Daryl, joder.

Era porque hacía un segundo la estaban manoseando, tocando, rompiéndole la ropa en contra de su voluntad. Era porque el contacto era demasiado en ese momento, y aun así, se había arriesgado a un poquito más de él, a romperse un poquito más, a doblarse, un trozo de mimbre que nunca sabe cuándo ha tenido suficiente.

Lo sabes. Tu lógica lo sabe. La materia gris te funciona perfectamente. Pero el resto de tu sistema quiere volver para atrás, que vuelva a pasar, que no vomite. Pensar qué hubiera pasado después. Si te hubiera seguido besando. ¿Habrías tenido las narices de besarla tú, Dixon?

Pero la verdad es que no era ni por una cosa ni por la otra.

La verdad es que tu distanciamiento con ella no tenía nada (no todo, al menos) que ver con líos de instituto. Habías puesto distancia con ella porque no eras capaz de verla como era ahora.

Tranquila, siempre alerta, pero sin estar asustada. No había miedo detrás de los ojos, no había pánico y, en cierta forma, era como si te hubieran arrancado una parte de tu deber.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento _rezas desde hace algunos días al padre que no pudiste proteger, por la hija que no has podido salvar.

Era miedo. Te había dicho alguna vez que eras una sombra y no la habías creído. Ahora sí que la crees. Eres una sombra, asustado de que en cualquier momento se rompa por una esquina que no has sabido remendar bien.

Era tú responsabilidad, y la habías jodido. La habías dejado matar, defenderse, aguantar, luchar. Y aunque te hacía sentir orgulloso y otras cosas que no querías pensar, saber que podía defenderse sola, ahora ya no te necesitaba.

Ahora sabía que tú no le valías para nada. Un paleto más en el sur del país que había sobrevivido solo porque llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo, porque para cuando el apocalipsis zombie estalló, para ti todo aquello era tan fácil como respirar, un acto reflejo.

Ya no te miraba como si fueras un salvador. Ahora había visto que eras un hombre, menos que eso casi, una rata de alcantarilla, que no moría solo porque transportaba todas las enfermedades.

Eras común, uno más en este mundo de mierda y no sabías si podías aguantar mirarla y reafirmar lo que pensabas de ti. Estabas empezando a pensar de ti igual que ella, sosteniéndote en su opinión sobre ti para pasar los días, para estar vivo.

Te asusta acercarte a ella, y que seas tú el que desaparezca, absorbido por la sombra de su fuerza, alguna más de esas estrellas que rodean osa mayor y nadie conoce.

"Deberíamos cortar madera y guardarla"

Beth está sentada en el sofá, leyendo lo que parece ser _Moby Dick_, mientras tararea algo que se parece a una antigua canción de country que tu madre solía cantar. Te ríes para ti porque es imposible que la chica deje de cantar, ni cuando está ocupada en cualquier otra cosa.

"Creo que hay un hacha en el armario de la habitación"

Alzas una ceja

"¿Eso quiere decir que la corte yo?"

"Puedo intentar ayudar, si quieres"

Y lo mejor es que sabes que lo dice en serio. La observas con sus bracitos y sus piernas, hecha una bola en el sofá mientras lee, una manta vieja sobre las rodillas, y te quieres reír.

"Nah, yo lo hago. ¿Cena?"

"Yo me ocupo"

Y así había sido la cosa entre vosotros últimamente. No habíais hablado mucho pero sentías que no hacía falta. Beth y tú habíais caído en un ritmo fácil, casi demasiado fácil, una rutina sencilla como respirar, que te hacía sentir bien.

Seguías observándola demasiado, esperando a ver la esquina que se rompería en su piel, esperando la grieta, esperando algo, pero nunca llegaba y al final te habías cansado de esperar.

Al principio habías tenido miedo de que la chica fuera de las que necesita hablar del tema, de las que expresan sus sentimientos e insisten en que tú hagas lo mismo, que buscaría consuelo de esa forma en ti y te acorralaría y tú ni siquiera habrías sabido cómo _no_ hablar del tema.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la chica no había hablado. No te había mirado de forma rara, ni había rehuido de ti, pero tampoco había buscado consuelo. Por dios, ni siquiera la habías oído llorar.

No sabes si te consuela o te duele, que no te busque, o que no necesite ayuda. ¿Qué has hecho con ella?, piensas, ¿Qué has hecho con la dulce Beth, que está perdida entre espinas?

Pero no. Lo mejor de todo, lo que seguía sorprendiéndote respecto a ella era eso. _Eso _diferente que tenía que no sabías ni cómo empezar a definir, pero la hacía incomparable al resto de la miserable humanidad que quedaba viva.

No se había comportado de manera diferente ni daba muestras de estar rota. Seguía siendo igual de dulce, y amable. Seguía preguntándote qué querías para cenar y si estaba bien que se duchara la primera. Seguías despertando tapado con una manta a pesar de que sabias que tú no te habías tapado con ella.

Seguía tratándote exactamente de la misma forma que siempre, a pesar de que se había visto en una situación de vida o muerte, y tú no habías podido defenderla. Seguía siendo la misma contigo a pesar de que había bajado sus labios y los había presionado contra los tuyos.

Ni siquiera te había rehuido la mirada, la sonrisa dulce en los labios cuando te hablaba, o te bromeaba. No había dado explicaciones ni las había pedido, pero tampoco se había comportado contigo de ninguna forma especial.

Como si besarte hubiera sido normal. Como si ese fuera la clase de comportamiento que ella encontraba normal en la situación en la que estabais.

Fácil y cómodo.

No deberías, que su padre te perdone, no deberías sentirte bien por eso. Porque no esté avergonzada de ti, pero la verdad era que te había sentir tan grande como un gigante.

El hacha pesa entre tus dedos, pero el trabajo se siente bien, usar los brazos para algo más que para cargar la ballesta. Las muñecas aún seguían magulladas de las bridas, pero se estaban curando y agradeces tener algo que hacer.

El golpeteo suave del acero contra la madera te relaja y casi te pierdes en él, porque de repente oyes a Beth hablar a tu lado.

"Nos estamos quedando sin carne de ciervo, D"

Asientes, anotándolo en tu lista mental de cosas por hacer.

"¿Empiezo a meter leña?"

"Eso estaría bien, B. Apílala en el hueco que hay entre el sofá y la chimenea"

"Sí, señor"

Ruedas los ojos y ella te guiña el ojo. Juras por lo bajo mientras vuelve a casa cargada de madera entre los brazos, porque joder, ¿te has puesto rojo, Dixon? Menuda nenaza.

Estáis así un rato, hasta que los dos lados de la chimenea están llenos de madera y de todas formas, sería una tontería cortar más. Dejarla en el porche solo haría que se mojara y nadie quería leña mojada que no servía para nada.

El sudor de tu espalda se está empezando a enfriar porque el aire es fresco, y sólo por cómo ha acelerado la caída de las hojas y los animales han disminuido sus ruidos en la naturaleza, podrías jurar que es Noviembre.

Según el calendario de Beth aun debería ser finales de Octubre, pero sabes que el calendario no está bien. Pronto tendríais que hacer una gran salida. Necesitas coger material para asegurar la casa, vallarla con alambre, cuerdas para hacer trampas de conejo, y otras cosas que necesitaríais si queríais pasar el invierno allí.

Y aun así, aunque lo sabes, no te sientes todavía preparado para salir ahí fuera. No después de lo que pasó la última vez. No quieres salir con Beth, pero tampoco quieres arriesgarte a dejarla sola. La cabaña no está tan escondida y estás seguro de que la gente del camping _sabe_ que estáis ahí.

O al menos es lo que tú harías si formaras parte de un grupo tan grande. Mandarías rastreadores de tanto en tanto para saber quién se había asentado alrededor o si la gente sólo estaba de paso.

No quieres dejarla sola, porque sabes que os están vigilando, aunque no los hayas visto. Lo intuyes en la piel. Demasiado tiempo siendo vigilado en tu propia casa, por el propio cabrón con el que vivías como para que ahora no estés con todos los sentidos alerta.

Al menos, lo que te tranquiliza, es saber que no han hecho nada para amenazaros y os han dejado estar. Esperas que las cosas sigan así o tendréis que salir corriendo de ahí.

Oh, y necesitáis un coche.

Con urgencia.

Mierda, piensas mientras te limpias el sudor de la frente, tenéis un montón de trabajo por delante. Pero mientras lo piensas te encuentras a ti mismo sonriendo porque hace mucho que no tenías esperanza de que algo fuera a salir bien.

Esa noche no puedes dormir. Tienes la cabeza ocupada en demasiadas cosas. Estás haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que necesitas hacer para convertir esto en un lugar seguro, pensando en cómo se lo tomará Beth cuando le digas que tenéis que volver a salir al mundo real.

Además, hace frío.

Gruñes por lo bajo y te rindes a entrar a dormir a tu cama. Sabes que necesitas unas buenas noches de descanso mientras aun os quede comida antes de salir. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas si quieres protegeros a ti y a Beth a la vez.

La habitación está en completo silencio y suspiras aliviado porque crees que Beth está dormida. Te deshaces del pantalón y la camisa y te metes debajo de las mantas. A pesar de que no habías estado durmiendo ahí, Beth tenía tu cama preparada.

Hundes la cabeza en la almohada y no quieres ni empezar a pensar en qué era ese sentimiento caliente en la base de la tripa, quizá ácido que te condenará para siempre, pero ácido que sabe a tarta de manzana recién hecha, en un buen día de verano sureño.

Estás casi cayendo en la inconsciencia, cuando tu colchón se hunde y un cuerpo caliente se pega al tuyo. El olor a mujer es tan fuerte que terminas de despertarte, casi dando un salto dentro de tu propia cama.

"¿Beth?"

Está tan oscuro que no puedes verle la cara, pero por como su aliento roza tu pecho, sabes que está de cara a ti.

"¿Has dejado de confiar en mí? Ya sabes…. Por lo que hice"

"¿Qué? No, claro que no" te remueves incómodo en el catre. Su respiración contra tu clavícula y ese habitáculo es demasiado pequeño para que te alejes más. Quieres alejarte hasta no recordar a qué le sabe la boca. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Beth. Estamos vivos gracia a ti." Tragas, las palabras saliendo a borbotones porque está oscuro y no puedes verle la cara "Era… _es_ mi responsabilidad, ¿entiendes? Yo la jodí y es culpa mía"

Notas que la respiración de Beth se atasca un segundo y después empieza a ir más rápido. No la estás viendo pero puedes adivinar su ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina.

"Yo no soy la responsabilidad de nadie, Daryl"

Te pican los dedos con las ganas de tocarle el pelo que te está haciendo cosquillas contra el pecho.

"Sí, lo eres"

Esta vez se calla y crees que se ha calmado asique respiras soltando el aire que has estado reteniendo desde que ella entró en la cama. Ahora es cuando sale y se vuelve a su sitio, piensas. Ahora es cuando te deja dormir entre sabanas frías, con todos tus pecados, como el cabrón que eres.

Beth solo murmura "está bien" y entonces se da la vuelta, reacomodándose a tu lado, su cuerpo encajando con el tuyo de los hombros a las caderas. Vas a abrir la boca para quejarte, pero la niña (mujer, Dixon) aún no ha terminado.

Echa su mano hacía atrás y busca a tientas tu brazo, cogiéndolo por la muñeca, rodeándose a sí misma con él. Tu mano cae muerta sobre su estómago y no quieres pensar en la carne caliente que sientes bajo las yemas de los dedos.

"Muy bien" Murmura, muy segura de sí misma "Si yo soy tu responsabilidad, tú eres la mía" y entonces pone su mano sobre la tuya, uniendo vuestros dedos, el calor de su cuerpo contra tu palma, sus dedos entre los tuyos, el pecado del mundo hecho mujer. Los une y los deja ahí, justo ahí sobre su estómago, acomodándose aún más contra tu cuerpo, desafiándote a que digas algo, a que hagas algo. A que des el siguiente paso, Dixon.

Echarla de la cama significaba darle la razón, aceptar que ella era una adulta y que no era tu responsabilidad. Rechazarle que "tú eras su responsabilidad" equivalía a que no aceptaría que te hicieras cargo de ella.

Dejarla quedarse era aceptar que estabas, literalmente, en sus manos. Y que si tú cuidabas de ella, ella también cuidaba de ti. Dejarla quedarse era darle una victoria en una guerra que igualmente ella ganaba.

Mueves tu bíceps para estar más cómodo y su cabeza acaba sobre él, como si fuera toda la invitación que necesitaba para saber que habías aceptado el trato.

"¿Tendremos que salir dentro de poco, verdad?" las cuerdas vocales de Beth vibran contra tu brazo.

"Sí"

"Quiero ir contigo"

"Lo sé"

Por toda respuesta, ella suspira, contenta de que la tengas en cuenta. Aspiras casi dentro de su pelo, todo ese jazmín en tus pulmones y ella se vuelve a mover contra ti, su espalda en tu pecho y mierda, _mierda_, su culo contra tus caderas.

Esta vez cuando cierras los ojos y le pides perdón a Hershel no tiene nada que ver con salvar a su hija. Suplicas clemencia para salvarte a ti mismo.

_(POV Beth)_

"¿Lo tienes todo?"

La voz de Daryl es baja, pero lo escuchas perfectamente. Últimamente estabas tan acostumbrada a cada uno de sus movimientos, a sus sonidos, que lo escucharías en medio de una tormenta.

Te revisas a ti misma delante de él, solo para que él se quede tranquilo. "Cuchillo, pistola, mochila" y alzas los pulgares sonriendo.

Quieres preguntarle "¿y tú?" pero solo rodaría los ojos y te sonreiría, dejándote ahí parada como una completa gilipollas. Aun así, a veces lo hacías solo por verlo reír. Le cambiaba la cara.

Las arrugas de alrededor de los ojos le quitaban el aire asesino y lo hacían parecer amigable, aunque también te hacían preguntarte cuántos años tendría. ¿Treinta y cinco? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cuarenta y cinco?

Le has preguntado alguna que otra vez cuando era su cumpleaños, para apuntarlo en el pequeño calendario que habías hecho, pero siempre te respondía que no se acordaba. Al principio pensabas que se estaba riendo de ti, pero habías terminado por creer que era cierto.

Lo decía siempre con esa mirada seria, escondida bajo el pelo (haces nota mental de coger algunas tijeras) y de alguna forma que aún no entiendes puedes ver todas las grietas que tiene dentro, pero las ves tan claras, que no sabes por qué la gente no se da cuenta de que están ahí.

A penas está amaneciendo cuando sales fuera de casa, y el cielo sigue entre morado y rojo, ese color que solo tienen los amaneceres en el Sur. Quieres verlos en el resto del mundo.

El tema de la edad era algo recurrente en tus pensamientos últimamente, y ni siquiera quieres empezar a pensar en por qué.

(Oh, vamos, Beth. No seas una nena.)

Te _autoruedas_ los ojos porque ni que tuvieras doce años ahora. Porque ya estaba bien de no admitirse las verdades que tenías escondidas en el fondo de la tripa, justo donde tu cerebro había archivado cómo le sabía la boca a Daryl y a qué olían sus bíceps mientras dormías contra ellos.

Sabías cuánto de caliente estaba a pesar de que el invierno estaba sobre vuestras cabezas, un buitre esperando por el cadáver. Sabias cómo respiraba contra tu nuca, y cómo apretaba su abrazo a tu alrededor cuando creía que estabas dormida.

Sabes que no deberías hacerlo, que deberías haber parado. La primera noche que te metiste en su cama, y te quedaste, te habías justificado un rato hasta que te habías quedado dormida.

La situación con Daryl había sido complicada y creías que lo habías decepcionado. No soportabas ver cómo te evitaba la mirada a pesar de que tú estabas intentando comportarte exactamente como siempre, a pesar de que si pensabas en lo que habías hecho se te revolvían las tripas y se te subían los colores a partes iguales. No sabes de lo que estás más avergonzada. Si de matar a alguien (aunque sabías que de ello dependía vuestra supervivencia), de haberlo besado, o de haber vomitado después.

Cada vez que pensabas en ese día querías enterrarlo y pensar que no había ocurrido nunca. Excepto que no querías. Excepto que no se te pasaba por la cabeza olvidar que lo habías besado y que él no se había apartado y que por un segundo, antes de que te hubieras quitado, Daryl te había devuelto el beso. Había suspirado contra tu boca y cuando había querido tomar aire había abierto la boca contra ti, su lengua al borde de tus labios, un volcán joven que está deseando explotar. Abrasar y calcinar.

Esa noche te habías quedado durmiendo pensando en que permanecer en su cama era alguna clase de revolución, estabas intentando clamar por un argumento en una batalla que necesitabas ganar. Quedarte en esa cama había sido una declaración de principios, nada que ver con tenerlo cerca.

Esa noche todo había tenido sentido.

Las que habían venido después, no tanto.

Daryl seguía teniendo pesadillas, y tú habías vuelto a meterte en su cama, de puntillas, sin despertarlo. Sólo que ahora no te ibas. Ahora lo abrazabas durante un rato, pero cuando se despertaba, te dabas la vuelta en el sitio, y dejabas que él te abrazara a ti, sus manos siempre en la zona más inocente de tu cintura, su cuerpo ligeramente separado del tuyo.

Pero no importaba. No importaba que él quisiera mantener las distancias que eran decentes, porque aun así, aun así lo sentías caliente a través de la piel, y la palma de su mano abarcaba por completo tu vientre plano. Aun así no te echaba y eso era lo importante.

Otras veces, no tenías excusa posible.

Otras veces simplemente echabas de menos esa pequeña intimidad que compartíais por la noche, completamente olvidada durante el día. Echabas de menos como olía o tenías frio o la cama te parecía King Size.

Esas veces eran las peores.

Esas veces sentías la culpa, un aguijón lleno de veneno, que te susurraba que dieras la vuelta y te olvidaras de salir de a buscarlo al salón. Pero no lo hacías. No te olvidabas.

Te levantabas, con los ojos pegados, lo despertabas y lo hacías meterse en tu cama. Lo tapabas, aun medio dormido y lo observabas durante horas, como su pecho subía y bajaba, la calma de un refugio devolviéndole la carne sobre el hueso.

_Esas veces eran las mejores._

"¿Quieres que salgamos otro día? Estás muy callada"

Daryl te mira raro mientras camináis, dejando atrás el lago y la casa y sorteando el camping que habéis aprendido a evitar.

"No, no. Solo… Pensando" es todo lo que puedes decir, mientras le sonríes débilmente, y te esfuerzas por no ponerte roja.

Por la mañana nada tenía importancia y os volvíais a comportar como siempre. En el fondo tenías la esperanza de que todo aquello saturara a Daryl de alguna forma. De que se cabreara contigo como la última vez, cuando no sabía que estaba teniendo pesadillas. De que algo detonara, y te obligara a actuar.

Querías besarlo otra vez, y no sabías cómo.

El pensamiento te ha estado carcomiendo por dentro, madera vieja llena de termitas, el constante sonido de los insectos pudriéndote el cerebro, la idea envenenándote tanto que ahora solo tienes dos opciones; O hablar con él sin mirarlo mucho o mirarle constantemente la boca en un intento por imaginar cómo encajaría (encajar de verdad) contra ti.

A veces desearías que Daryl fuera como cualquier otro chico normal con el que abordarías el tema sin ningún problema. Ahora, mientras lo observas con la ballesta en la mano, callado, los músculos de la espalda en tensión, no lo cambiarías por nada del mundo.

"¿Tienes el mapa?"

"Sí"

Te hace un gesto con la mano, impaciente y se lo das, quedándote con la gana de jugar un rato a no dárselo, y ver si se reiría y te seguiría el juego o si simplemente te miraría como a una niña de instituto que lo tiene cansado con sus infantilismos.

"Nos hemos desviado hasta la 23"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, aquí" te señala con el dedo, donde pone Lago Juliette "ahí estamos nosotros. Esto es el camping y el pequeño pueblo al que nos acercamos la última vez. Dirección oeste, cerca la carretera principal." Mueve el dedo en la dirección contraria sobre el mapa "ahora, hemos ido hasta el este. Vamos a encontrarnos con la 23, que es secundaria. Y aquí" señala un poco más hacia el norte "está Jackson"

Jackson.

Era un pueblo bastante grande.

"Tenemos que llegar hasta ahí"

"Hmm mmm" Se muerde un rato el labio mientras piensa "No deberíamos de tardar más de dos horas en llegar. Y allí podemos conseguir un coche para volver. Incluso si no lo conseguimos, acaba de amanecer. Tenemos luz más que suficiente para ir y volver antes de que anochezca"

"vale" es todo lo que dices, y Daryl asiente, devolviéndote el mapa para que lo guardes. Puedes ver que no le gusta la idea de alejaros tanto, pero que sabe que es algo necesario. Lo ves durante todo el camino dividido entre la necesidad de protegerte y tenerte cerca y la culpa de no haberte dejado en casa.

Tal y como Daryl ha predicho, no tardáis más de 10 minutos en toparos con la carretera secundaria. Al contrario que la principal, esta parece completamente deshabitada y da la sensación de que hace mucho tiempo que nadie pasa por ahí. Aunque probablemente eso también significaría que habría más zombies.

Camináis en silencio la mayor parte del camino, siguiendo la carretera, sin más entretenimiento que andar, y te estás aburriendo.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido un amigo, Daryl?"

Te mira de repente, extrañado porque hablaras después de un buen rato callada.

"¿Y esa pregunta?"

"Solo estaba pensando que con todo lo que ha pasado… hace mucho que no recuerdo lo que es tener amigos, ¿sabes? Es…. raro de explicar. En la prisión os tenía a vosotros, tenía a mi familia, de sangre, y luego al grupo… que os habíais convertido en más familia… pero ninguno entráis en la categoría de amigo, supongo. Dios, ni siquiera sé si lo que digo tiene sentido"

"Hmm" es todo lo que te dice.

"¿Eso es que tiene sentido o que estoy desvariando?"

"Un poco de las dos supongo" y te sonríe "pero entiendo qué quieres decir. Éramos una familia y cuidábamos los unos de los otros como una familia. Pero eso no quiere decir que la familia no sean amigos. Los amigos se convierten también en familia" Lo último lo dice casi murmurando, mirando hacia delante, como si no se atreviera a mirarte a la cara mientras lo dice, como si fuera demasiado doloroso.

Estaba hablando de alguien en concreto, piensas. Y además, estás sorprendida. Esa clase de sabiduría le pega más a un hombre como era tu padre, un hombre que había vivido mucho durante muchos años. No a alguien que alejaba a todo el mundo de su lado porque pensaba que los iba a arruinar. Porque pensaba que él no merecía la pena.

Es raro que después de casi dos meses sea la primera vez que habláis abiertamente de la gente que habéis dejado atrás, pero es que hablar con Daryl de todas esas cosas parecía impensable.

Incluso ahora, incluso a pesar de que está acostumbrado a que hagas preguntas ridículas después de tanto tiempo, ves cómo sus hombros están tensos y está deseando que termines de hablar.

"No me has contestado"

"¿Qué quieres saber, niña?"

Dice niña con rintintín para que te molestes y dejes de preguntar. Esa táctica era tan vieja en él que ya ni siquiera te ofendías, ya no lo dejabas ganar.

Lo miras directamente a los ojos mientras peguntas, poniéndote a su altura al caminar, obligándolo a mirarte de vuelta.

"¿A quién echas más de menos, Daryl?"

Te mira con los ojos entrecerrados para ver cuáles son tus propósitos y si es que tienes alguna segunda intención oculta. Era bueno leyendo a la gente, le concedías eso. Pero la verdad es que no tenías ningún interés excepto el de conocerlo un poco más.

Suspira, como si se rindiera.

"Rick" admite, después de un rato "¿Contenta?"

Suspiras, soltando el aire que no sabías que habías estado contendiendo porque por un segundo la posibilidad de que dijera Carol se te había pasado por la cabeza y te había hecho pensar en maneras de lavarte la lengua con sal.

"En absoluto. Yo echo de menos a Judith. Y a Maggie. Y a Michonne"

_Al menos te tengo a ti_, piensas, pero no lo dices. No quieres hacerlo sentir aún más incómodo.

Sabes que la conversación ha terminado y no la fuerzas, así que simplemente sigues andando a su lado, bebiendo agua a sorbos pequeños, cantando de vez en cuando, dejándolo que te observe de reojo. Haciendo como que no te das cuenta.

Cuando las piernas te duelen y estás a punto de pedirle que paréis, ves algo extraño entre la maleza. Algo que parece un esqueleto de acero, partes que se mantienen en pie y partes que hace tiempo han muerto, caídas en el suelo.

Sabes lo que es.

Sales corriendo, y Daryl te grita para que pares, pero sabes que lo que estás viendo es una feria, y te mueres por verla.

El pensamiento es casi macabro, querer ver como es una feria destruida por el paso del tiempo, quizá ver algún zombie feriante, aunque lo más probable era que aquella gente, que había estado acostumbrada a sobrevivir toda su vida, hubiera salido viva de aquello.

"¡Es una feria!" Le gritas a Daryl y le sonríes, haciéndole gestos para que te siga.

"¡Beth!" habla alto y después se da cuenta de que estáis en medio de la nada y que un ataque zombie es lo que menos le apetecería ahora mismo, así que lo único que hace es correr hasta ponerse a tu altura, justo en el medio de la feria. "No tenemos tiempo para esto, Beth" murmura ahora, que está a tu lado.

"Oh, vamos, tú mismo me has dicho que íbamos con tiempo de sobra"

"Para coger provisiones, Beth, no para juegos de niños"

"Eres un cascarrabias" lo imitas, burlándote de él, pero le coges la mano, uniendo vuestros dedos y como si fuera una completa marioneta a tu merced, se deja llevar. "Vaaaaaaaaaaaamos, será _divertido" _Le sonríes grande, mientras sigues andado, llevándolo de la mano, adentrándote entre los esqueletos de acero oxidado que rugen cada vez que el aire se mueve. "¿Pooooorfa?"

Daryl solo te mira como si estuviera intentando calcular cuánto de lo que decías iba en serio o si le estabas tomando el pelo. Cuando decide que simplemente estás como una puta cabra, sonríe de lado, tímidamente, casi dándote permiso a que sigas avanzando.

"Un rato"

"Vale"

"Beth, he dicho un rato"

"Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale"

Pero no le sueltas la mano porque sus dedos calientes encajan entre los tuyos y se siente bien. Te sientes segura en medio de un mar de hierros torcidos, y no quieres soltarlo. Das gracias a quien quiera que esté arriba, porque él no quita su mano, y solo sigue andando, paseando como si fuera un buena tarde de verano, en medio de la feria de Septiembre.

"Vamos, Greene. Puedes hacerlo mejor."

Ruedas los ojos, pero no lo miras. No desvías la mirada del objetivo, el dardo entre tus dedos, justo en el puente de tu nariz, un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, agudizando tu visión.

"Shh, esta vez verás"

La risotada que suelta es casi indignante.

"No pienso gastarme ni un solo dólar más en conseguirte un peluche, pequeña"

La frase hace que se te encoja el pecho, porque suena tan normal. Suena a cuando ibas al instituto y tu hermana y tú salíais a la feria. A veces quedabas a escondidas con el chico que te gustaba, para que tu hermana no lo viera (Dios sabía que ella hacía lo mismo) y te paseabas con él, comiendo algodón de azúcar, gastando algunos dólares en muñecos de peluche, y abrazos que sabían a fresa caramelizada.

Dios, hace tanto tiempo de eso, y quedaba tan poco.

Y sin embargo aquí estabas, tirando a la diana (fallando miserablemente). Una, dos, tres veces. Dos de los dardos rebotan en el panel de corcho, el tercero se clava en una esquina, no consiguiendo nada.

"Con esa puntería, los zombies te comerían antes de que intentaras siquiera salvarte"

Está jugando contigo.

Lo sabes.

Solo espera que le devuelvas la sonrisa y sigáis adelante, alguna otra atracción de mierda, algunas risas, y de vuelta a la carretera, de vuelta a la realidad, de vuelta al constante e incesante mundo de muertes y supervivencia.

Pero por alguna razón flashes de lo que hicisteis la última vez, de lo que tú hiciste, te vienen a la mente. La sangre del asqueroso que intentó violarte caliente en tus manos.

"Gracias a Dios que te tengo a ti" dices, pero es amargo. Sale como la bilis, deseando escupirlo para volver a sentirte bien.

No tiene sentido. _No tiene sentido,_ pero te sientes cabreada, triste, melancólica. Lo sientes todo a la vez y de golpe. Lo sientes en tu bajo vientre, pesado, plomo que te hundirá hasta el centro de la tierra.

"Menos mal, sí" murmura él, aun bromeando, si haberse dado cuenta de ese cambio de humor que te está revolviendo el cuerpo. En el fondo estás aliviada.

Daryl solo te quita el resto de dardos de las manos, pero tu respiración está acelerada, y no lo ves bien. Sientes la sangre caliente de la víctima entre tus manos, escurriéndose entre tus dedos. Coágulos de sangre y vísceras se te resbalan por las yemas de los dedos.

Te estás mareando.

Como si estuvieras teniendo alguna clase de ataque de pánico, ves sin ver cómo Daryl sonríe mientras acierta con todos los dardos en el blanco. Cuando no le quedan más, salta el mostrador del puesto y coge sin pensarlo el que parece el único peluche que ha sobrevivido.

Es un oso pequeño, y marrón, como los que tenías cuando eras pequeña.

Te sientes febril, pero respiras un par de veces y parece que vuelves en ti cuando Daryl regresa fuera contigo y te lo da.

"¿Y esto?" le sonríes débilmente mientras se lo aceptas, sus dedos y los tuyos chocando en un roce suave, que te hace sentir lo que notan las placas tectónicas cuando se tocan bajo la tierra.

"Es tu premio de consolación, Greene"

Sientes un rayo que te parte desde la espina dorsal hasta los pies. Un espasmo que te hace doblarte por la mitad, sujetándote el bajo vientre. Mierda.

"Eh, ¿Estás bien?"

Lo ves todo rojo y mierda, mierda, mierda, por favor que no sea lo que estás pensando que es.

"Bien, solo… me duele el estómago"

Daryl asiente, mirándote poco convencido, mientras te abrazas a ti misma con el peluche entre tus brazos, pareciendo una niña de colegio, la coleta y los ojos hechos un desastre.

"Venga, larguémonos de aquí"

Por un segundo crees que te va a pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros, pero todo lo que hace es rozar el suyo con el tuyo, en un gesto que pretende ser cariñoso, y echar a andar por delante de ti.

_Mierda, _piensas, porque sabes, aunque todavía puede que no se haya notado, que estás sangrando. Sabes que te va a bajar la regla en cualquier momento, y estás jodida.

Rezas porque lleguéis a Jackson antes de que pase. Para que puedas entrar discretamente a algún baño de alguna casa y…

"Mierda, Beth. Quédate detrás de mí" Daryl habla rápido y aunque no puedes ver de dónde ha salido, sabes que es algún caminante. Mejor, varios.

Se arrastran hacia vosotros, algunos vestidos de las formas más estrafalarias, personas de feria, muertos de atracción, arrastrando los vestidos y las mandíbulas.

Normalmente solíais evitarlos. No los matabais a no ser que no tuvierais más opción. Matarlos no era divertido, el constante recuerdo de que en cualquier momento tú podrías ser como ellos.

Una más.

_Como tu padre._

Daryl carga la ballesta con una maldición y se deshace de uno.

"Toma" la carga otra vez y te la da. "Dispara solo si es necesario. Y por dios, que no sea a mi cabeza"

Entonces Daryl saca su cuchillo, y va corriendo hasta los otros dos. Se deshace de uno sin problemas, pero mientras el último se le escapa, yendo directo hacia ti, la cara del muerto cada vez más cerca. El olor a podrido te revuelve las entrañas y quieres vomitar.

"¡Daryl!" gritas, sintiéndote inútil. La ballesta pesa demasiado en tus brazos y no quieres perderle una flecha a Dixon. Es un pensamiento estúpido en una situación de vida o muerte, pero en todo lo que puedes pensar es en lo que se enfadaría contigo.

"Dispara, tienes que disparar" te grita, y el zombie sigue su camino. "¡Beth, dispara!"

Lo haces sin pensarlo. Lo haces sin apuntar. Lo haces y punto. La flecha solo lo tumba, rompiéndole la rodilla, obligándolo ahora a arrastrarse hacia ti, sus manos intentando cogerte el pantalón, los muslos.

Consigues alejarte hacia atrás, y mirarte a ti misma.

Mierda, estás sangrando.

Por eso venía directo hacia ti. Probablemente los tres hubieran salido solo por eso, solo por ti. Te quedas petrificada cuando la cara del zombie es ahora la del violador al que mataste. Otra vez en problemas gracias a ti, querida Beth. Otra vez jodiendola.

El sonido del cuchillo hundiéndose en el cráneo te trae de vuelta a la realidad, Daryl mirándote con los ojos muy abiertos, por una vez completamente descubiertos, el pelo echado a un lado, cabreado.

"¿Qué mierda, Beth?" te señala directamente, como si no fuera bastante vergonzoso estar manchada de tu propia sangre "¡¿Es que no sabes cómo… ocuparte de tus cosas?! Podrían haber sido muchos más. Podríamos estar muertos"

Por primera vez desde que saliste de la prisión sientes que las lágrimas se te agolpan en el borde de los ojos y sabes que son las hormonas, las putas hormonas que no has echado de menos. Pero te las tragas, y haces que vuelvan donde estaban porque NO vas a llorar delante de Daryl Dixon.

"Contéstame, mujer. ¿Es que no tienes seso en la cabeza o qué?"

Es la primera vez que te dice mujer desde que lo conoces, pero estás tan cabreada ahora mismo que ni te das cuenta, era como si verte sangrar le hubiera dado una pista de que ya no eras una niña. Que te den, piensas.

"¡Deja de gritarme, gilipollas!" Es todo lo que le respondes "¡No lo sabía!, ¿vale? No lo sabía"

"No lo sabía" te imita, aparente más incómodo por la situación que tú. "Llevas un puto calendario pero no puedes contar los días de tu propia…" sigue gritando, y solo hace que tú quieras gritarle más. Más cerca de él, más fuerte.

"De mi propia regla, puedes decirlo. No te va a salir coño de golpe ¿sabes?" no recuerdas la última vez que hablaste así de mal, e inmediatamente sientes ganas de taparte la boca y pedir perdón, como cuando eras pequeña y tu padre te abofeteaba si decías una palabra más alta que otra.

"No lo sabía, no. Hace meses que no la tengo. Si no comes bien, dejas de tenerla. Estrés, hormonas, esas cosas. No tenía ni _p…_ no lo sabía." Te das la vuelta porque no soportas mirarlo más a la cara "imbécil" murmuras para ti, pero está detrás de ti, justo detrás de ti y sabes que te ha oído.

Lo estás escuchando bufar, respirar como un toro, pero no hace nada. Quieres darte la vuelta y pedirle perdón aunque no sabes muy bien por qué si él ha sido el primero que te ha gritado.

Es entonces cuando lo oyes. Una horda de zombies se dirige hacia vosotros. Salidos de la nada, de los puestos de feriantes, de la zona de trailers, donde te los imaginabas jugando al póker incluso después de muertos, se dirigen hacia vosotros.

"Mierda" murmuráis los dos a la vez, porque no habéis sido nada cuidadosos. Hueles a sangre y estáis gritando un buen rato ¿qué esperabas?

Sientes a Daryl darse la vuelta y pegar su espalda a la tuya, cubrir todos los ángulos.

"Mierda, Greene. Mierda"

No sabes si se arrepiente de haberte gritado, o si habla por hablar. Lo mismo le gusta tu apellido, por eso lo repite tanto.

"Son demasiados"

"Lo sé"

Os miráis, mientras los caminantes os siguen rodeando y solo se te ocurre una salida posible.

"Vamos" lo coges de la mano, mientras echas a correr, "vamos, Daryl, vamos"

Por primera vez desde siempre te hace caso y echa a correr detrás de ti. Corréis y corréis, los zombies tras vosotros, saliendo de todas partes, como si hubierais despertado a la bestia. Dos locos que se adentran en el laberinto del minotauro.

Casi lo estás consiguiendo, un pie en la carretera secundaria, cuando notas que Daryl te suelta la mano. "Corre, Beth" te grita.

Y una mierda, piensas, pero cuando intentas volver atrás, Daryl te empuja otra vez a la carretera, "¡Corre, joder, corre!"

Sus ojos azules contra los tuyos, dos mares, agua caliente y agua fría, que se juntan durante una milésima de segundo, y sientes las mareas formarse, huracanes que desataran las plagas sobre la tierra.

No quieres, mierda, no quieres, pero sabes que lo está haciendo por ti, así que con el cuchillo en una mano, y el oso de peluche en la otra, echas a correr y sigues la carretera secundaria, respirando a pleno pulmón, queriéndote morir de miedo, rezando.

_Rezando_.

Cuando llegas a la cabaña eres una maraña de sudor, lágrimas y sangre.

Te das asco a ti misma e intentas lavarte un poco en la bañera, pero las manos te tiemblan tanto que no aciertas a sacar las manchas de los vaqueros así que te los quitas y te metes tú primero, llenándola con una de las garrafas del lago. Te enjuagas la sangre y el sudor, te lavas la bilis y después, dejas los vaqueros dentro.

No sabes porque los vaqueros tienen tanta importancia en este momento, pero es que si no te mantienes ocupada en algo, te vas a volver loca.

No tienes reloj, pero sabes que ha pasado un buen rato desde que tú has llegado. Ya es medio día y Daryl no ha aparecido, y te quieres morir.

Buscas en el fondo de tu mochila, donde habías guardado objetos personales y de aseo íntimo (de los que Daryl no tenía por qué saber nada, muchas gracias) y consigues encontrar tampones. Gracias a Dios. Ni siquiera recordabas que los tenías. Solo habías ido a comprobarlo, porque joder, la suerte no podía ser tan perra.

_¿Verdad?_

Has bloqueado la puerta a pesar de ser de día y has encendido la chimenea porque estás helada. Llevas un jersey largo, tan largo que parece un vestido sobre ti, y no haces más que dar vueltas sintiéndote enjaulada dentro de la casa.

¿Y si está muerto? ¿Y si… y si le han mordido? ¿Y… si no vuelve?

Te muerdes las uñas, el pelo echo un desastre, destrozándote entre las posibilidades que se te pasan por la cabeza y las ganas de salir a buscarlo.

Un rato después sigue sin aparecer y decides que a la mierda. Te pones otros pantalones limpios y las botas. Tiemblas un poco cuando te atas el cuchillo al cinturón y coges una botella de agua, pero NI DE COÑA te ibas a quedar sentada esperando a ver si llegaba cuando podría estar necesitando tu ayuda, cuando tú has sido la culpable.

Cuando abres la puerta y das un paso para salir de la casa, te topas con una muralla de carne, sangrante, caliente, sudada. Das de lleno contra el pecho de Daryl, que respira como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Habláis a la vez.

"Entero"

Es el primero en responder, y no es justo, pero te cabreas.

"Eres un IMBÉCIL" y le das en el brazo. Dios, por primera vez desde que salisteis de la prisión tienes ganas de golpearlo. Tienes ganas de darle puñetazos hasta que te duelan los nudillos, y le sangre la boca. "Quedarte atrás así. Podrías estar muerto"

Daryl frunce el ceño. Puedes ver por su cara que no era la bienvenida que se esperaba.

"De nada, princesa." Pasa casi sin mirarte, con un orgullo que te da asco, dejando la ballesta manchada de sangre de caminante encima de la mesa. Las botas están llenas de barro y lo está poniendo todo perdido.

Como una completa maruja, sigues cabreándote.

"¿De nada? ¿DE NADA? ¡¿Me das el susto de mi vida y tengo que darte las gracias?!"

Daryl ni siquiera te contesta, sigue andando haciendo un gesto con las manos, dejándote claro que te está escuchando pero no le interesa. El mamón.

"Eh, tú, mírame cuando te hablo"

Pero no te mira, está en el umbral entre el salón y el baño y aunque se ha parado no se da la vuelta.

Pero qué…

No lo piensas. Vas hacia él y le empujas. Daryl no se lo espera y trastabilla un poco, pero enseguida se recupera y se da la vuelta mirándote.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, niña? No es culpa mía que estés en esos días del mes"

"Eres… un" y no razonas. Tampoco lo ves.

Solo quieres golpearlo.

Golpearlo por el susto que te ha dado. Porque está vivo y puedes, puedes darle golpes porque sigue aquí y das gracias a Dios por eso.

"Para" te dice, pero lo golpeas en el pecho con todas tus fuerzas, sin pensar que no son muchas y que probablemente te estás haciendo tú más daño del que le vas a hacer a él "Beth, quieta, te vas a hacer daño"

"Eres… un… cobarde… y… te…odio"

Sigues golpeando sin sentido, y Daryl se ve obligado a cogerte las muñecas para que pares, presionada contra su pecho, parándote a base de fuerza.

Su cara y la tuya están juntas.

"Para"

"Que te den"

"Respira"

"Suéltame"

"Respira y te soltaré"

Así que lo intentas. Te está haciendo daño de verdad en las muñecas, porque te está sujetando fuerte así que te lo tomas muy enserio. Te está mirando fijamente, y casi que tiene la cara a tu altura porque se ha agachado un poco, sin desviar la mirada, controlando cada pequeño cambio en tu cara, ver si vas a intentar algo.

Le haces caso, y abres la boca, respirando suave, los labios abiertos, para que te vea. No deja de mirarte mientras lo haces y tiene los ojos más azules que has visto en mucho tiempo. Tiene la cara magullada, y está lleno de sangre y aun así, cuando notas que suelta el agarre en tus muñecas no tienes ganas de seguir golpeándolo.

"¿Ya?"

"hmm" es todo lo que murmuras antes de ponerlo de puntillas y besarlo.

Y así, sin más, el mundo se pone boca abajo y ya no recuerdas como respirar.

_(POV Daryl)_

Si te preguntaran si entendías a las mujeres, tu respuesta sería sin duda _¿Estás loco?,_ porque ahora mismo, ahora mismo no tienes ni idea de qué pensar del mundo.

Tampoco es que quieras pensar.

Tienes la boca de Beth contra la tuya, y esta vez no es para nada como la primera. Esta vez no te besa suave esperando a ver cómo reaccionas. Esta vez no son labios contra labios.

Ahora te besa abriendo la boca sobre la tuya y sin esperar a ver si haces lo mismo. Esta vez te abre los labios con la lengua y dios, está ardiendo, electricidad de la buena cuando resbala contra la tuya.

Oyes un gruñido desde el fondo de tu córtex cerebral, y no sabes si el sonido es de ella o es tuyo, porque todo lo que sientes es que te están sorbiendo el alma por la boca.

Debes de haberte agarrado a su cintura en algún momento, soltándole las manos, porque de repente, tienes sus dedos en tu nuca, las pequeñas uñas arañando suavemente tu cuero cabelludo, descargas directas a tu polla.

Genial, Dixon, ahora te estás empalmando.

Echas las caderas hacia atrás porque lo último que quieres es que Beth lo note, pero ella no parece darse cuenta porque todo lo que hace es morderte el labio, jadeando contra tu boca, riendo un poco cuando gimes sin querer, sin querer, _lo juras._

Crees que se ha vuelto loca, y te da igual, porque te va hacer volverte loco a ti también, porque no sabes qué hacer con tus manos pero ella lo resuelve llevándolas hasta su culo, haciéndote cogerla, pegarla a ti. Sin manera de esconderse.

Tienes que huir o estás jodido.

Tienes que huir y lo sabes.

Te lo repites un par de veces mientras te intoxicas con su sabor, rezando para tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente. Que su padre te perdone, no sabes si la tienes.


End file.
